Apollo Justice: Trinity of Truth
by Artofskating
Summary: 5000 VIEWS OMG. Formerly Ace Attorney 6, this is my idea of what AA6 should be like. Characters and cover photo don't belong to me. Please R&R!
1. Cases

Ace Attorney 6

***A/N Hey guys! I decided to try and write what I think AA6 should be like. This is just an overview of the cases, I'll write out the cases later. What do you guys think about my ideas?**

Case 1: The Sandy Turnabout

A murder occurs at a birthday party on the beach, and the birthday girl is arrested for the murder! A case with Hugh, Robin, and Junie.

Case 2: The Frozen Turnabout

Athena and Apollo are watching an ice skating competition with Trucy. Apollo leaves to get something to eat with Trucy, and while passing through another rink, they find a dead body! Even worse, a six year old prodigy skater is arrested. Athena and Apollo take her case, but have they bitten off more than they can chew? Especially with the new prosecutor, Yumihiko Ichiyanagi?

Case 3: The Patriotic Turnabout

Phoenix takes Trucy to a parade for the 4th of July, and Trucy runs off. However, when Phoenix finds her, she's unconscious... with a knife in hand, and next to a dead body. When he is unable to defend her, he makes Apollo go against Prosecutor Ichiyanagi to find the truth and prove his daughter's innocence. This is a tough case, but with Maya's help, will he be able to do it?

Case 4: Turnabout Accident

Apollo takes the case of Kay Faraday, who has been accused of purposely hitting someone with her car. It seems like an open and shut case, but is it really? And what is up with Yumihiko?

Case 5: The Truth of the Turnabout

Yumihiko is in prison, accused of murdering Winston Payne. Apollo , Athena, and Maya defend him, with the help of Mia. This is the most difficult case they have ever dealt with, however. Is this the case that will break them?


	2. The Sandy Turnabout- Trial

**9:20 AM 6/19/27**

**Defendant's Lobby #2**

Hugh O'Connor sat outside, waiting for both his client and the trial to start.

(I hate these pre-trial jitters.. At least the prosecutor for this case is new as well.) He thought as a girl walked up. She was playing with her honey blonde hair, and had a worried look in her blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Mr. O'Connor? You seem nervous." She commented.

"I'm fine, Miss.. I apologise, I seem to have forgotten your name." Hugh apologised.

"It's okay, I'm bad with names too. My name is Carrie Ohn." Carrie replied. She had a white bathing suit coverup over a pink bikini top and ripped jean shorts, and flip flops.

"Don't worry about me, I should be able to get you off the hook. This is the first trial for both the prosecutor and the judge as well, so it's a new experience for everyone." Hugh joked.

"Yeah.." Carrie sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hugh asked. Then, it hit him: The girl who was murdered was Carrie's best friend. Of course Carrie would be sad over her death!

"I miss Snow. She wasn't good at being funny, but she was the best friend anyone could have." Carrie looked Hugh straight in the eyes. "I don't care what the hell happens to me. Just find the truth behind Snow's death."

"I promise I will." Hugh promised.

"Mr. O'Connor? As you know, I am currently in law school. Could I assist you in court? So that I get a first hand experience?" Carrie asked after a pause.

"Sure, why not." Hugh shrugged. Before Carrie could respond, a bailiff came by.

"Mr. O'Connor, court is about to start. I recommend that you get to the defense's bench."

**9:27 AM 6/19/27**

**Courtroom #2**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Carrie Ohn. Is the defense and prosecution ready?" Judge Juniper asked.

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Hugh replied.

"The prosecution is R-E-A-D-Y, your Honor!" Robin called out in her usual playful tone of voice.

"Very well. Will the prosecution state their opening sentence?" Juniper replied.

"Yes, your Honor! You see, two days ago, on June 17th, the defendant was celebrating her 21st birthday! However, that party was cut short when a B-O-D-Y was found. It wasn't just any body, though."

"What was so unique about it?" Juniper asked.

"It was the body of one Snow Humer, who had gone missing from the party a few hours prior to her discovery! Not only this, but for the time of death, the defendant was M-I-S-S-I-N-G from the party as well!"

"Is this true?" Hugh whispered to Carrie.

"I went to buy alcohol and food from the store. After all, most of the people there were drinking or drunk. I wasn't, though." She added before Hugh could ask. "I may be 21, but I'm not an idiot."

"Do you have a receipt?"

"No. I only keep receipts for clothing." Carrie asked.

(Because that would be too easy..) Hugh thought to himself.

"Anyways, there was no one else missing from the party at the time of the crime. Here is the A-U-T-O-P-S-Y." Robin took out a manilla folder.

"The court accepts this into the court record." Juniper asked.

***Snow's Autopsy added to the Court Record***

"Can you refresh my memory on the Court Record, Mr. O'Connor?" Carrie asked.

(Hmm, should I..?) Hugh wondered.

"Sure. All the evidence for a trial goes into the court record. From there, you can examine items, and see what you know about them. There are also portraits on everyone related to the trial."

"Okay, got it. Thanks!" Carrie smiled.

"The prosecution calls it's first W-I-T-N-E-S-S!" Robin spelled out.

A few minutes later, a scruffy looking detective was standing on the witness stand.

"Witness! State your N-A-M-E and occupation!" Robin said playfully.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, pal. I am a homicide detective." Gumshoe replied, smiling.

"Please testify as to what occurred the night of the crime." Robin said teasingly.

"Got it, sir!"

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~The Night of the Crime~**

**The party started at about 9:30. It was to celebrate the defendant's birthday.**

**At about 12:00, the victim was shot in the head, as it says in the autopsy.**

**At that time, the defendant was nowhere to be seen.**

**Therefore, the only person who could have done it is the defendant over there.**

* * *

"That is a rather short testimony." Hugh commented.

"There wasn't much information there, as the crime scene occurred near the water, but there was enough to convict the defendant." Gumshoe explained.

"Poor girl. To be arrested on your birthday.." Juniper said sympathetically. "The defense may cross-examine the witness."

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

**~The Night of the Crime~**

**The party started at about 9:30. It was to celebrate the defendant's birthday.**

* * *

"HOLD IT! Why did the party start that late?" Hugh asked.

"Most people at the party were college students. They likely had classes earlier in the day." Gumshoe explained.

"Okay. Please continue." Hugh nodded his head.

* * *

**At about 12:00, the victim was shot in the head, as it says in the autopsy.**

* * *

"HOLD IT! Are you sure about the time of death?" Hugh asked.

"No, but most of the people at the party described hearing a sound like a gunshot at about that time." Gumshoe said. Hugh slammed the desk.

'Well, then doesn't that mean that the crime could have occurred at any time!" Hugh commented.

"OBJECTION! The victim was shot. People would have heard the gunshot." Robin retorted.

"OBJECTION!" Not if they were both drunk and loud music was playing." Hugh replied.

"OBJECTION! No music was playing at midnight. The music player had died." Robin replied.

"OBJECTION! I know exactly what made that sound! And it wasn't a gun, either."

"Wh-WHAT!?" Robin reeled back in shock.

"This is what made the sound!" Hugh looked in the court record for that piece of evidence…

"TAKE THAT! When I investigated the crime scene, I found remains of firecrackers." He smirked. "Now, wouldn't you agree that firecrackers sound like gunshots?"

"OBJECTION! You can't prove when they were set off!"

(Agh, she's right..) Hugh started sweating.

"Anyways, the prosecution has another witness, one who will prove her guilt once and for all!"

"Really? Who?" Juniper asked, surprised. With a smile on her face, Robin replied,

"The defendant's boyfriend."

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence:**

Attorney's badge- No one would believe I was an attorney without this.

Gun- The murder weapon. Has only been shot once.

Firecracker remains- Found at the crime scene.

Snow's Autopsy report- The victim died of a single gunshot wound to the head. Due to the cold atmosphere of the beach at night, an accurate time of death was unable to be decided.

**Profiles:**

Carrie Ohn (21)- The defendant in this case. She was best friends with Snow.

Snow Humer (21)- The victim in this case. She was best friends with Carrie.

Robin Newman (18)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Tends to be loud and tomboyish, but also likes to tease people. One of my close friends.

Juniper Woods (18)- The judge in charge of this case. Very fragile, and kind. My other close friend.

***A/N The Court Record will be done in the POV of the defense attorney in charge of the case. So for this case, it is in the POV of Hugh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R, and have a good day!**

**~Skater**


	3. The Sandy Turnabout- Trial, Part 2

"Wh-WHAT!?" Carrie yelped in shock.

"We can prepare the witness to testify, we just need five M-I-N-U-T-E-S, your Honor." Robin told Juniper.

"Very well. The court will take a five minute recess while the prosecution prepares the witness." Juniper announced as she banged her gavel.

* * *

"How COULD he?" Carrie cried.

"Who is your boyfriend, anyways?" Hugh asked.

"His name is Benjamin Churk, but everyone calls him Ben. Why the hell would he testify against ME, of all people? Why ME?" She asked, looking Hugh straight in the eyes.

"I don't know." Hugh admitted. "How long have you been dating?"

"About a year. Why are you asking me about him?"

"Just thought I should know more about the witness." Hugh shrugged."Anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Well, this may not be important…" Carrie hesitated.

"Every little piece of information is important. You can tell me."

'...He and Snow were dating for about 6 months before he started dating me, but then Snow broke up with him."

"Really?" Hugh asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She never told me why, though."

***Carrie's testimony added to the Court Record***

Carrie suddenly took out her phone and started texting someone.

"Well, it looks like we have to go back into court. Are you okay to stand in court?" Hugh asked after a couple minutes.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Carrie replied, walking back into court as she put her cell phone away.

* * *

"Court is back in session. Did the prosecution prepare the witness?" Juniper asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Robin smiled.

"Very well. Bring him to the stand." Juniper banged her gavel.

* * *

A few minutes later, a young man with dark brown hair and grey eyes came to the stand. He was wearing a surfer's wetsuit, and had a surfboard.

"W-I-T-N-E-S-S, please state your name and occupation." Robin asked.

"My name is Benjamin Churk, but everyone calls me Ben. I am a surfer." Ben replied.

"Very well. Can you P-L-E-A-S-E testify on what you saw that night?" Robin asked him.

"I really don't want to, but for the truth, I will." Ben looked at Carrie with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Carrie." Carrie looked back at him as he started to testify.

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~What I Saw~**

**It was about midnight.**

**Everyone, except for me, Snow, Carrie, and a couple other people were flat out drunk.**

**Snow asked Carrie to go outside to talk to her on the beach.**

**As Snow was my ex-girlfriend, and Carrie is my current girlfriend, I didn't want drama between the two of them.**

**I...eavesdropped on them. After a few minutes of arguing, Carrie took out a gun and shot Snow.**

* * *

"THE VICTIM WAS YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!?" Juniper asked in shock.

"Yes, she was. However, about 6 months after we had first started dating, she heard some stupid rumor about me, and she broke up with me. Anyways, it's not important." Ben dismissed the thought.

"Before we proceed with the cross-examination, I would like to submit this picture of the crime scene to the court record." Robin interjected, presenting said picture.

***Crime Scene picture added to the Court Record***

"Very well. The defense may cross examine the witness." Juniper decided.

(Ben is being very vague.. I may need to ask more about what happened when Snow was shot.) Hugh though.

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

**~What I Saw~**

**It was about midnight.**

**Everyone, except for me, Snow, Carrie, and a couple other people were flat out drunk.**

**Snow asked Carrie to go outside to talk to her on the beach.**

**As Snow was my ex-girlfriend, and Carrie is my current girlfriend, I didn't want drama between the two of them.**

**I...eavesdropped on them. After a few minutes of arguing, Carrie took out a gun and shot Snow.**

* * *

"HOLD IT! Can you tell me more about what happened?" Hugh asked.

"Well, It was cold, so I stayed inside. Because of that, I didn't see much else." Ben explained.

(Hmm, what should I ask for more information about..?)

"Can you tell me more about the state of the crime scene after the victim was shot?" Hugh asked.

"I don't really want to recall that horrible scene.. there was blood everywhere.. And there was even blood splattered in Carrie's blonde hair.." Ben shuddered.

(Wait, what did he just say?) Hugh slammed the desk. "Witness! Please add that last statement to your testimony!"

"Okay..?"

* * *

**There was blood everywhere… It even got in Carrie's hair..**

* * *

"OBJECTION! Witness, if you're going to lie, at least make it a believable one." Hugh smirked.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Ben started sweating.

"Just take a look at the defendant! Do you see any blood on her?" Hugh demanded.

"OBJECTION! If I recall correctly, they make every suspect and prisoner shower! That is not a valid objection!" Robin interjected.

"OBJECTION! This is proven by more than just the defendant's appearance." Hugh smirked.

"Wh-what?" Robin started sweating.

"TAKE THAT! As you can see, the crime scene is surprisingly clean for a murder." Hugh banged the desk. "Especially since the witness claims that there was a lot of blood!"

"Agh!" Ben accidently let go of his surfboard and it hit him in the head.

"OBJECTION! So? The witness simply made a M-I-S-T-A-K-E." Robin insisted. Juniper shook her head.

"Overruled. I'm sorry, Prosecutor Newman, but with the amount of blood the witness described, I doubt it. Please continue, Mr. O'Connor."

"Yes, Your Honor. The defense actually believes that this witness is correct."

"WHAT?" Robin yelped.

"At least, we believe that this witness was correct at one point. There was blood everywhere."

"OBJECTION! You have no proof of this!" Robin yelled.

"OBJECTION! Then we can spray for luminol at the crime scene! If I am correct, there should be a lot of bloodstains." Robin recoiled in shock at Hugh's words.

"Baillif! Send forensic to examine the crime scene!"

"Yes, your honor!" The ballif saluted and left.

"Mr. O'Connor, why are you going through all this trouble?" Juniper demanded.

"You see, the defense has a new suspect in mind." Hugh smirked.

"Really? Who?" Juniper asked.

"The defends indicts Benjamin Churk, on suspicion of the murder of Snow Humer!"

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence:**

Attorney's badge- No one would believe I was an attorney without this.

Gun- The murder weapon. Has only been shot once.

Firecracker remains- Found at the crime scene.

Snow's Autopsy report- The victim died of a single gunshot wound to the head. Due to the cold atmosphere of the beach at night, an accurate time of death was unable to be decided.

Carrie's Testimony: "Ben and Snow dated for 6 months before he started dating me. Snow broke up with him, but she didn't tell me why."

Crime Scene Photo: A picture of the crime scene when it was discovered.

**Profiles:**

Carrie Ohn (21)- The defendant in this case. She was best friends with Snow, and is the girlfriend of Benjamin.

Snow Humer (21)- The victim in this case. She was best friends with Carrie, and is the ex-girlfriend of Benjamin.

Robin Newman (18)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Tends to be loud and tomboyish, but also likes to tease people. One of my close friends.

Juniper Woods (18)- The judge in charge of this case. Very fragile, and kind. My other close friend.

Benjamin Churk (22)- The defendant's boyfriend. Claims to have seen the murder.


	4. The Sandy Turnabout- Trial, Part 3

"What the hell are you DOING!?" Carrie whispered angrily to Hugh.

"I must agree, Mr. O'Connor. Why have you accused the witness?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ben asked, sweat causing his grip on his surfboard to falter.

"You see, it is very simple. When someone is shot, what is left at the crime scene?" Hugh asked.

"Well, there would be blood.. AGH!" Robin jumped back as she realized where Hugh was going.

"I see the prosecution sees where I am going with this. However, do you see blood here on the crime scene?"

"I see.." Juniper murmured.

"However, who here testified to the contrary?" Hugh asked. Pointing his finger, he added, "The witness, Benjamin Churk!" As he said this, Ben accidently let go of his surfboard and it hit him on the head again.

"OBJECTION! So, the witness was mistaken. So what?" Robin shrugged.

"Overruled. Like I said, the witness described too much blood to be mistaken. Continue, Mr. O'Connor."  
"Yes, your Honor. Ergo, the only one who could have killed Snow is Mr. Churk."

"Proof is everything, Mr. O'Connor. What proof do you have that he is the killer?" Juniper asked.

(Hmm, what proof do I have…?)

"Your Honor, I do not have proof." Hugh announced.

"That's what I thought." Ben smirked.

"That is because it has not come back yet! As soon as that report on the crime scene comes back, I will have my proof." Hugh smirked. (This is a huge gamble on my part, but we'll see how it goes..)

"OBJECTION!"

"M-miss Ohn! What are you objecting to!?" Juniper demanded, shocked.

"I-i object to the defense's claim! It is impossible!" Carrie replied nervously.

"What are you doing?" Hugh hissed.

"Ben could never kill someone. I know this! He-he.." Carrie trembled.

"Miss Ohn, what proof do you have?" Juniper asked.

"I don't have any, but-"

"Then I must overrule your claim." Juniper decided.

"Your Honor, If I may, can I say how I believe the crime went down?" Hugh asked.

"Go ahead, Mr. O'Connor." Juniper permitted.

"The defendant was having her birthday party at the time. Naturally, her boyfriend and best friend would be there."

"Okay, continue." Juniper said.

"Her boyfriend and best friend happened to be ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. However, according to the defendant, she did not know why they broke up." Hugh said, presenting Carrie's testimony. "What I believe happened was that Snow and Benjamin went to talk to each other outside. They had an argument, and it ended with Snow dead. In panic, Benjamin cleaned up the crime scene, and because of the cold, the time of the crime was changed to a point where the defendant had no alibi." The court burst into chatter. All eyes were on Ben. everything went silent. Suddenly, be started laughing.

"Hahahaha!" Ben clapped his hands.

"What is so funny?" Hugh demanded.

"That was a good story, Mr. O'Connor. But that's all it was. A story." Ben was suddenly serious. "You have yet to actually prove I did anything."

"What?"

"For example, how do you know that she has an alibi for the time of death?"

"HOLD IT! Ben, I do." Carrie smiled.

"What?" Ben started sweating again.

"I asked one of my friends to grab something from my house for me. She should be here any minute." Carrie put her hands on her hips. "This object, will show that I do, in fact, have an alibi!"

Just then, a bailiff came in with a girl.

"Is this the friend?" Juniper asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Carrie replied, looking at the girl, who had bright red hair pulled up in a messy bun and green eyes. She wore heels and a dress, with a cartigan over the dress.

"Witness, please state your name and profession." Juniper asked.

"My name is Cameron Baur. I am currently in college, studying psychology." Cameron said. "Here, Carrie." She added and gave her what looked like a receipt.

"Thank you so much, Caramel!" Carrie smiled.

"What is that?" Hugh asked Carrie.

"This is a receipt. Your honor, I would like you to look at the date these items were bought."

"Okay..Wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Juniper looked shocked. "Th-this is dated the night of the murder!"

***Receipt added to the Court Record***

"WHAT!?" Ben dropped his surfboard again.

"This gives her an alibi!" Robin jumped back in shock once again.

"So, she has an alibi. You have one other thing to prove." Ben regained his arrogant attitiude.

"What is that?" Hugh frowned. He was sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Motive, Mr. O'Connor. Why would I kill Snow?" Ben smirked. "If you can't show that.. you don't have a case!" Hugh jumped back at Ben's words.

(Damn it, he's right…!)

"In that case.." Hugh slammed the podium, not sure where he was going with this. "Please testify as to your relationship with the victim!"

"OBJECTION! What is the point of this!" Robin demanded.

"I agree. Mr. O'Connor, if you cannot find a motive in this testimony, I will end the trial. Understood?" Juniper told the defense.

"Yes, your Honor." Hugh nodded.

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Relationship With the Victim~**

**We were dating for about 6 months before I started dating Carrie.**

**Snow was very nice, even if she had no sense of humor.**

**However, one day, she heard a rumor about me.**

**She immediately broke up with me.**

**I was very upset about our breakup. That was when I met Carrie.**

* * *

"I don't see any type of motive in that testimony, Mr. O'Connor." Juniper stated.

"OBJECTION! I have yet to cross-examine the witness, your Honor." Hugh started sweating.

"Oh, right! Remember: No matter what, this is the last testimony. If you cannot establish a motive within this testimony, I will end the trial."

"I understand, your Honor." Hugh nodded his head. (This is the last testimony.. No time to waste! I have to go all out!)

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**Evidence:**

Attorney's badge- No one would believe I was an attorney without this.

Gun- The murder weapon. Has only been shot once.

Firecracker remains- Found at the crime scene.

Snow's Autopsy report- The victim died of a single gunshot wound to the head. Due to the cold atmosphere of the beach at night, an accurate time of death was unable to be decided.

Carrie's Testimony: "Ben and Snow dated for 6 months before he started dating me. Snow broke up with him, but she didn't tell me why."

Crime Scene Photo: A picture of the crime scene when it was discovered.

Receipt: A receipt from the night of the murder. Gives Carrie an alibi.

**Profiles:**

Carrie Ohn (21)- The defendant in this case. She was best friends with Snow.

Snow Humer (21)- The victim in this case. She was best friends with Carrie.

Robin Newman (18)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. Tends to be loud and tomboyish, but also likes to tease people. One of my close friends.

Juniper Woods (18)- The judge in charge of this case. Very fragile, and kind. My other close friend.

Benjamin Churk (22)- The defendant's boyfriend. Claims to have seen the murder.

Cameron Baur (20)- The defendant's friend.


	5. The Sandy Turnabout- Trial, End

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~Relationship With the Victim~**

**We were dating for about 6 months before I started dating Carrie.**

**Snow was very nice, even if she had no sense of humor.**

**However, one day, she heard a rumor about me.**

* * *

"HOLD IT! What exactly was this rumor?" Hugh asked.

"Well, someone who does not like me told her that I had cheated on her." Ben said.

(That sounds a little vague.. Should I press further?)

"Did she continue to spread the rumor?" Hugh pressed.

"Yes. I believe she told Carrie, and a couple other people. I was surprised when Carrie agreed to go out on a date with me despite that rumor." Ben awkwardly ruffled his hair.

"! Mr. Churk! Please add that statement to your testimony!" Hugh demanded. (This is it! The contradiction that opens up a motive!)

"I don't see what is so exciting about it, but okay." Ben shrugged.

* * *

**Snow heard a rumor that I cheated on her. She told a couple people, including Carrie.**

* * *

"OBJECTION! Mr. Churk, you've dug your own grave." Hugh smirked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ben started sweating.

"Mr. Churk, you testified that Snow told Carrie about why she broke up with you, correct?" Hugh pressed.

"Yes. What about it?" Ben glared at Hugh.

"You see, that is the exact opposite of what the defendant testified to." Hugh replied smugly. "She said, to quote, 'Snow broke up with him, but she didn't tell me why.'"

"!" Ben continued sweating.

"With this, your motive becomes clear! You killed Snow to prevent her from telling Carrie about the rumor!" Hugh pointed at Ben. "How about that, Mr. Churk?"

"No..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Haha, sike!" Ben started laughing.

"What?!" Hugh was startled.

"Why would I kill someone over a simple rumor?" Ben shrugged.

"B-but I just showed you have a motive!" (Wait, did he just say..) Hugh pondered what he said. "!" (N-no way.. But it's the only way this all fits together.) Hugh looked at Ben. (It's obvious he killed Snow. If my suspicions are correct..)

"Mr. Churk. You are correct." Hugh smirked.

"OBJECTION! But that just destroys your C-L-A-I-M!" Robin started sweating.

"No. It doesn't." Hugh hit the desk. "After all, your motive isn't based off of a rumor, correct?"

"! Agh...!" Ben's grip on his surf board started slipping again.

"Mr. O'Connor, please be more specific." Juniper asked.

"You see, the 'rumor' that Snow heard.. was not a rumor at all." Hugh revealed.

"W-H-A-T?" Robin spelled out.

"It was the complete and honest truth. Mr. Churk! You were, and still are, cheating on your girlfriends!" Hugh pointed at Ben.

"Ha! Where's your proof?" Ben smirked.

"It's right at hand. As a matter of a fact, you have it right now!" (What does he have..?)

"Mr. Churk! Show us your cell phone!" Hugh asked.

"WHAT?" Ben dropped the surfboard on his head.

"Yes, Mr. Churk. Show us your cell phone." Juniper asked.

"Prosecutor Newman..? Please..."

"Witness. S-H-O-W us your phone." Robin said coldly.

"Even you've abandoned me? Stupid prosecutor." Ben scoffed.

"Enough is enough. Mr. Churk.." Hugh pointed at Ben. "Show us your phone!"

"No.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben dropped his surfboard on his head, as a baliff grabbed his phone.

"Your Honor! There are texts on here that confirm that he was indeed cheating!"

"Wh-WHAAAAAT?" Juniper gasped.

"So, I have a motive. So what? was I even there?" Ben smirked.

(If only that forensic report would come in..) Just as Hugh thought that, a baliff ran in.

"Your Honor! The forensic report is back!"

(Speak of the devil..) Hugh slammed the desk. "Well? What is it?"

"There was a large amount of blood detected at the crime scene!"

***Crime scene photo updated in the Court Record***

"You see, you were the only one who saw all that blood. After that, there was no blood." Hugh slammed the desk. "Ergo, the only person who could have killed Snow.. Was you! Benjamin Churk!" Hugh pointed at Ben.

"No.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben dropped his surfboard on his head, knocking his chin into the witness stand, which knocked him out.

* * *

"Prosecutor Newman? What has become of the witness?" Juniper asked.

"He has been placed under arrest." Robin said, smiling. "G-O-O-D job, Hugh."

"Th-thank you, Robin." Hugh nodded his head. "You too."

"This court finds the defendant, Carrie Ohn.."

**NOT GUILTY**

"Court is now adjurned!" Juniper banged her gavel.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Mr. O'Connor! Although.. why would he cheat on me?" Carrie frowned as she started thinking.

"I don't know." Hugh shrugged.

"And why would Snow not tell me about him being a player?"

"Actually.. I think I know why..." Hugh looked for that piece of evidence.

"TAKE THAT! She probably honestly thought that he had changed after they broke up. She knew you wanted to be with him.."

"So she let me have him." Carrie was silent for a minute. "Thank you again, Mr. O'Connor."

"You're very welcome, Miss Ohn. If you need any help, just let me know." Hugh bowed as the two left the courthouse and went their separate ways.

**The End**

Pun names

Carrie Ohn - Carry on

Benjamin (Ben) Churk - Bench work

Snow Humer - No humor

Cameron (Caramel) Baur - Caramel bar

***A/N First off, I want to thank all of you for the positive reviews! Every review means a lot to me, so thank you guys so much! Next, we have The Frozen Turnabout to look foward to! See you all then!**


	6. The Frozen Turnabout- Prologue

_Emotional terror filling my veins  
Pictures of the past I cannot contain  
Four pasts entwined  
Four destinies sealed  
A present that could possibly heal_

* * *

The girl shivered, in her lilac skating dress. She looked around. Oddly, she was the only one in this rink. After all, there WAS a competition going on. Maybe it was because the ice in this rink was being reconstructed. Why did she even go here? It was dark, not to mention cold. She shrugged as she looked down at her shiny gold medal with pride. Admittedly, if Savannah hadn't fallen, she would probably be wearing the silver rather than the gold. She thought back, remembering the look of shock on her rival's face as she saw that she had gotten second, rather than the first she had probably expected. Suddenly, she felt bad for her rival.

"Don't be stupid, Ilene." Ilene muttered to herself. What was she doing, feeling bad for the enemy? But despite this, she knew the pain of almost succeeding, but not quite enough. It would be tough for anyone, especially her younger rival. Ilene was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by a noise. Turning around, she saw a girl- about 3 years younger than herself, by the looks of it- walking towards her.

"Hollie? What are-" Ilene's voice cut off as she started backing up in fright. It wasn't Hollie herself that scared her.

It was the figure skating blade in Hollie's hand, seemingly glowing despite the darkness.

"Come ON, dammit!" Hollie yelled as Ilene realized that she was backed up into a wall. "When you die, I never have to deal with that STUPID little bitch again." Hollie thrust the blade forward to emphasize her point.

"Little bitch? Do you mean.." Ilene was at a loss for words.

"No, I mean the 80 year old judge. Of course I mean Savannah!" Hollie's blue eyes were glowing angrily. Before Ilene could reply, she felt something cold and sharp enter her stomach.

Then, everything went dark.

***A/N underlined text = red text in the games. Just to clarify things for you all :3**

**~Skater**


	7. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation

***A/N This takes place BEFORE the prologue. Just to clear up any confusion :)**

**9:15 AM 03/04/28**

**L.A Ice rink**

"Brr, Polly, it's freezing out here!" Trucy smiled at me, bouncing on her toes. Rather than the magician's cape and dress she usually wore, she wore a simple blue sweater over black leggings and blue boots.

"What did you expect? We are at an ice rink after all, Trucy." I retorted.

"Oh, come ON, Apollo! It's not that cold!" An 18 year old with long ginger hair pulled into a side ponytail ran up to us. She wore a yellow sundress with a cardigan over it, and boots.

"Yes, Athena, it is that cold." I muttered through my teeth. (H-how is she not cold..?)

(My name is Apollo Justice. I am a defense attorney. I've only handled 6 cases before, though.

This is Athena Cykes. She's the rookie at Wright Anything Agency, which is where we work. She's pretty good for a rookie, though.)

"Anyways, it looks like the next group of skaters is coming on the ice for the warmup. Do you want to watch?" Athena asked Trucy.

(Oh yeah, and this is Trucy Wright, the adopted daughter of my boss, Phoenix Wright. He couldn't take Trucy to see the figure skating competition, as he is currently handling a messy kidnapping case. So he asked us to take her.)

"Sure! Are you coming, Polly?"

"Yep. Let's go." I was jolted out of my thoughts as we headed towards the rink.

**9:30 AM 03/04/28**

**Rink #1**

When we got there, the skaters were already warming up. I watched the skaters, who all looked to be a very high level, but my eye kept being drawn to one who looked younger than the rest. She had caramel colored skin and brown hair pulled up in a bun, and tied with a pink, sparkly scrunchie that matched her dress. She landed some sort of triple jump, frowned, and skated towards one of the adults near the end of the rink.

"Trucy? Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the girl.

"That looks like it could be Savannah Lif. Looks like she's having trouble on that jump." She commented as the girl skated back and retried the jump, falling this time. The girl, exasperated, gave up and continued to warm up.

"How old is she?" I pressed further.

"It doesn't say here. But she is going last, though. We can ask." Trucy continued bouncing on her toes as she looked at the schedule.

***Competition Schedule added to the Court Record***

Just at that moment, everyone got off the ice, and one of the older girls skated on as the speaker announced,

"First up, doing a freestyle 9 artistic program, we have Ilene Dover!" The girl had platinum blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and a lilac dress. As she stopped, Trucy said,

"Come ON, Polly!" and shoved me as the music started. It was a beautiful song that she skated to. As we walked backstage, we came up to Savannah, who was stretching and playing on her phone.

"Hello!" The girl said, standing up as the three of us walked up.

(She's a lot shorter off the ice..) I noted. After all, she was less than half my height.

"I'm Savannah, but you can call me Sava. What are your guy's names?" Sava smiled at me as Trucy introduced us.

"Can you tell us about you, Sava?" I asked. (She seems pretty outgoing, I think we can get what we need from her.)

"Sure! I'm in freestyle 10, and I have been skating since before I could remember." Sava smiled some more, and started playing on her phone.

"Cool! How old are you?" Trucy asked.

"I'm six!" Both me and Athena were shocked, but Trucy didn't seem any different.

"You have very good grammar for a six-year old." Athena commented.

"I'm homeschooled." Sava explained, holding her phone.

Just then, I felt my bracelet tighten.

(Huh? M-my bracelet is reacting...?)

"What's wrong, Apollo?" Athena frowned.

"It's nothing.." I reassured her. (Why would she lie about her schooling?) "Anyways, what about your program? How's that going?" I asked. Sava smiled.

"It's going great! Well, at least until the triple lutz." She frowned. "That's the jump that I kept messing up on. I've been working on this program for the last 7 months!" She added. Sava continued playing on her phone.

"Oh! It's time for me to go on! See ya!" Sava ran off.

( How does she run in skates..?)

"Let's go watch her, Polly!" Trucy dragged me along.

* * *

3 minutes later, Sava skated off the ice, a frown on her face.

"You skated well, Sava." I heard one of the adults say.

"Not good enough! I fell on my triple lutz." Sava cried. "Ilene is sure to beat me!"

"It doesn't mat-"

"YES IT DOES!" Sava ran off.

"Can you guys go after her? We saw that she was friendly towards you earlier." The person turned towards us.

"Sure! Let's go, Apollo!" Athena jumped up and ran after the six year old.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level.

***DISCLAIMER- It is almost impossible to become freestyle 10 at age 6.***


	8. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p2

After about 10 minutes, we finally found Sava near a wall, where there were papers. She was looking at one and crying.

"I didn't expect this!" She pointed at the paper. She had gotten second place.

"That's not bad.." Trucy tried to comfort the crying 6 year old, despite Trucy being twice as tall.

"Yes, it is! Look who got first!" Sava pointed at the paper again. Ilene Dover got first place. "She's my rival." Sava explained. "She's also my friend. I hate losing to her though."

"You'll win next time." Athena tried to comfort her as well.

"You know what? I'm going to get my medal." Sava sighed, and walked off towards a table nearby.

"I'm going to watch the other skaters." Athena told me. "Can you keep an eye on Trucy?"

"Sure." I shrugged. As she left, I turned to Trucy and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Can we look at the shop over there?" She pointed at a shop where they had a bunch of dresses.

* * *

**10:05 AM 03/04/28**

**Pro Shop**

* * *

As we walked in, Trucy was immediately captivated by the sight of all the dresses."Are those figure skating blades?" Trucy asked. She ran up to the boots and blades.

"It looks like it. I don't know what type those are." I shrugged as Trucy ran to the dresses.

"Oh Polly! Look at the dresses. They're so pretty!" Trucy exclaimed, looking at me.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me as if you want them?"

"Because! They'll be perfect for my performances!" Trucy said, looking at one that was a shocking blue.

(I hope you don't feel too 'blue' after buying that..) Just then, I noticed that Sava, wearing her medal, was arguing with a girl who was older, and they had both just walked in. The girl had long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a long white shirt over leggings and ugg boots, with a brown cardigan over the outfit. She had a piece of what looked like holly leaves and red berries in her hair as well. The two were near where they sold the skating boots and blades.

We walked up to the duo in time to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Hollie, I don't need this right now." I heard Sava say.

"Ha! You're not even good at a sport you've been in since you joined us? I don't think you were even one yet." The older girl sneered.

(I don't need Athena's ears to tell that the girl doesn't like Sava..)

"Shut up! At least I don't sit on my butt all day complaining!" Sava retorted in an even higher pitch than usual.

"Even when she's insulting someone, she's sounds cute.." I whispered to Trucy.

"Oh! Apollo, Trucy!" Sava turned to us.

"Hi Sava! Who's this?" Trucy pointed at the older girl.

"My name is Hollie. Hollie Dai." Hollie stated coldly. Sava awkwardly started playing on her phone again. "Our little 'chat' is done. Goodbye, Savannah." Hollie said in a sarcastic, sickeningly sweet voice.

"Call me Sava." Sava muttered.

"Sava, do you go here often?" Trucy asked.

"Yes. I go here to buy skating dresses and other clothes." Sava held her phone again. "I'm here now, though, because I need to sharpen my skates."

"Oh. What type of skates do you have?" Trucy asked.

"Here, I'll show you." She picked up a boot and a blade off the wall.

"These are Jackson Elites, I think that's what they're called, and Ultima Matrix blades." Sava frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just realized I'm going to need new boots soon. They're pretty expensive." Sava frowned.

"They can't be- WHAT THE?" I looked at the price.

"How much, Polly?" Trucy asked.

"They're almost $600!" I showed her.

"And that's JUST the boot." Sava said.

"Um, Polly? I'm hungry.." Trucy frowned.

"Okay, let's get something to eat. Sava, where is the foot court?" I asked the 6 year old.

"You just have to pass through rink #2!The rink is in the middle of redoing the entire room, although anyone can pass through it."

"Thanks Sava! Let's go, Trucy!" We walked into the rink.

* * *

**10:15 AM 03/04/28**

**Rink #2**

* * *

"Brr, it's even colder in here." Trucy shivered as we walked in and the door closed.

"Wait a minute.. What's that smell?" I frowned. It was very familiar. "Trucy, turn on the lights. Now."

"Okay!" Trucy ran to the door. A minute later, the lights were on, and as I witnessed the sight in front of me, I realized what that smell was.

A platinum blonde haired girl wearing a lilac skating dress was lying on the ice. There was a knife of some sort in her stomach, and it looked like she had long since stopped breathing.

"That's what that smell was.." I murmured. "We should investigate." I said to Trucy, who simply nodded.

"Who could have done this..?" She muttered. "Do you need me to call the cops?"

"Go ahead." As I said this, she ran out the other door. I turned my attention back to the body.

"Upon closer inspection," I muttered to myself. "this knife is a figure skating blade, and it looks like that Ultimate whatever blade Sava showed us earlier.."

***Blade added to the Court Record***

I turned my attention to the medal on her neck.

(First place medal..) "Well, I think I know who this is now.. Ilene Dover." I stated out loud to no one in particular. "She had just won over her rival as well. How sad."

Something else caught my attention. The blood.. it looked like there was some, but not much, at least, not as much as I had smelled.

(Maybe the murder was committed off ice..?) I turned towards one of the corners, which was giving off a scent of blood. Sure enough, there were blood stains all over.

"We're not dealing with a very experienced killer, are we?" I muttered. Even Sava would probably know to clean off a murder weapon. (It's just common sense!)

***Bloodstains added to the Court Record***

"Polly!" Trucy and Athena ran in, shocked.

"Trucy told me about what happened. What have you found so far?" Athena asked, suddenly serious.

"We aren't dealing with a very smart killer. They didn't even wipe the bloodstains over there." I pointed Athena in that direction

"Wow.." Athena murmured. Suddenly, there were police sirens all around.

"We should get out." I said. "Let the police investigate." As we all walked out, Sava ran up to us and the police ran in.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"There's been a murder." Trucy said, frowning.

"Wh-who was the victim?" None of us wanted to answer that.

"Ilene." I told her.

"No.." Sava murmured.

"FREEZE, PAL!" A scruffy looking detective ran up to us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, pal. Call me Detective Gumshoe." He looked at Sava. "How old are you?"

"M-me? I'm six.." Sava mumbled.

"I see. The killer was too short to reach the bloodstains, and too young to realize that the bloodstains needed to be wiped off."

(Wh-WHAT?)

"What is your name, pal?" Gumshoe asked.

"I'm Savannah Lif, call me Sava.."

"Savannah Lif, you're under arrest for the murder of Ilene Dover!" Gumshoe announced, putting her in handcuffs.

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didin't know to clean up the stains.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to know Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.


	9. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p3

**9:23 AM 03/05/28**

**Wright Anything Agency**

* * *

(After Sava was arrested, the police drove everyone off the crime scene.)

"I can't believe this, Apollo!" Athena told me, clenching her fists angrily. "Arresting a six-year old for murder because 'she's the only one who could do it, as she didn't know to clean up the bloodstains'? Any of the kids at that rink could have done it, then!"

"I know, Athena. We'll get her an aquittal." I replied.

"Fine. But I swear, I'm going to give that detective a piece of my mind!" Athena calmed down.

"Apollo! Can I talk to you for a second?" A man with spiky black hair walked up to us.

"Mr. Wright! What is it?" I asked my boss.

"Sounds like a tough case." He commented.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We know she didn't do it." I reassured him.

"The suspect is six years old, right?"

"Yes. Her name is Savannah Lif, but everyone calls her Sava." I told him.

"Hmm.. Apollo."

"Yes, Mr. Wright?"

"Here." He gave me a green jewel in the shape of a 9. "It's a good luck charm."

"Thanks..?" (Why a good luck charm?)

"Trucy knows how to use it. Show it to her." Phoenix walked off again.

(And why the vague talk..?) I walked over to Trucy. "Hey, Trucy?"

"Yes, Polly?"

"What's this? Your dad gave me it." I showed her the jewel. She gasped.

"That's...! I'm coming with you to the detention center. Let's go, Athena!" Trucy ran out.

* * *

**9:45 AM 03/05/28**

**Detention Center**

* * *

"Hello Sava." I said to the girl. She looked absolutely miserable. "So.. What can you tell us about the case?"

Silence greeted my words. Sava looked away.

"Okay, then, what else can you tell us about you? We only know that you ice skate, and that's about it." More silence.

"What should I do, guys? I turned sheepishly to Athena and Trucy.

"Ask her if she did it." Trucy said.

"Okay. Sava, tell me honestly. Did you kill Ilene Dover?"

"...I.."

(! What?)

"I... I KILLED HER! I ADMIT IT!" She cried.

*BAM*

Suddenly, all I saw was Sava. then, some chains appeared and four red locks appeared.

"What the-"

"You see them, don't you?" Trucy asked.

"The locks? Yes."

"They're called psyche-locks. Daddy uses that jewel to see them to see if one is lying."

"The one shaped like a nine?"

"Yes. It's called a Magatoma. Daddy got it from his girlfriend."

(Girlfriend...?)

"How many locks are there?" Trucy asked.

"Four."

"Then you need four pieces of evidence to prove she is lying." Trucy replied as the locks faded away. "When you have the evidence, present the magatoma to her."

(Okay, so this jewel can tell if one is lying.. That means Sava is innocent! But why would she confess to a murder she didn't commit..?)

"I'm detecting a lot of discord from her when she confessed." Athena told me. "As well as plenty of fear."

"She is innocent. I know that for a fact." I replied. "Sava, we will defend you in court."

"B-but I'm guilty! I did it!" She yelled desperatly.

"We'll see about that." I retorted.

"You know how to handle the locks, right?" Trucy asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah. Good luck in your investigation!" Trucy left.

"Let's go investigate, Athena." I said.

"Don't worry, Sava, we'll get you off the hook!" Athena smiled.

* * *

**10:30 AM 03/05/28**

**Rink #2**

* * *

As we walked in, we were greeted by the detective.

(What was his name again..? Gumtree? No, Gumshoe!)

"Hello, pals. I assume you are the girl's lawyers?" Gumshoe said.

"Yes. I don't believe we introduced ourselves yesterday. My name is Apollo Justice, and this is Athena Cykes." I introduced myself and Athena.

"Nice to meet you, pals. Just so you know.."

(Great, are we not allowed to investigate or something?)

"..I'm under orders to let you do whatever here. You can also ask me anything."

"What?" Athena asked, shocked.

"The prosecutor in charge said to me, 'let the defense do whatever, as long as they don't forge anything'."

"Awesome! Athena smiled.

"Anyways, who is the prosecutor in charge?" I asked.

"His name is Yumihiko Ichiyanagi."

(Why does that last name sound so familiar..?)

"He's actually one of the few prosecutors who don't care about a win streak. All he cares about is the truth." Gumshoe said.

"Really?" Athena looked surprised.

"That's a lot different than most of the prosecutors we've seen!" I added.

"Yeah, pals. He even investigates himself! Although he isn't here yet.." Gumshoe looked to the side. "He and Prosecutor Edgeworth are the few prosecutors I've liked working under, to be honest."

"You worked under the chief prosecutor?" Athena was surprised

"Yeah, back when he was still a normal prosecutor." Gumshoe chuckled.

"Anyways, What can you tell us about the crime so far?"

"Well, we deduced that the crime occured off ice, in that corner over there." He pointed out the corner with the bloodstains. "The criminal then dragged the body onto the ice."

"Okay, then-" I started to say.

"Why the HELL would you arrest a six year old for the murder?" Athena interjected angrilly. "Based on what you said yesterday, any of the little kids could have done it!"

"Yeah, that's true, but that was one of the reasons." Gumshoe said.

"Huh?" Athena was confused.

"You know the murder weapon, right?"

"Yeah, it was a figure skating blade." Athena slowly stated.

"Well, we found some fingerprints on it. To be specific... The defendant's."

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (?)- (shadow profile) The prosecutor in charge of this case.


	10. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p4

"Wh-WHAT?" Athena yelped.

***Blade updated in Court Record***

"Sorry, pal. But you can't ignore the evidence." Gumshoe shrugged.

"What about motive! She can't possibly have a motive!" Athena insisted.

(I'm sorry Athena..)

"She does have a motive, pal." Gumshoe said. "You know it, right?" He asked me.

"Unfortunately." I sighed. "Her motive is the fact that Ilene beat her in competition. You remember her reaction, right?"

"True.." Athena frowned.

"Gumshoe? Do you know anything about Savannah?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, pal. I looked up her information at this rink." He pulled out a card. "...You may want to hold onto this."

"Okay..? Wait, WHAT?" My Chords of Steel kicked in, making my voice extra loud as I read the card.

"Jeez, Apollo! You need to lay off the Chords of Steel exersizes." Athena looked at the card. "Is this where she lives?" As I nod, she seems as shocked as I was.

"Wha?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it eiether. I never would have thought she was an orphan." Gumshoe looked away again. "If you want to know more, you may want to visit the orphanage."

***Card added to the Court Record***

"I have a couple more things to ask about the case." I say, changing the subject.

"Sure, go ahead." Gumshoe smirked.

"Is there a witness or anything?" I questioned.

"Yep! She's over there." He pointed at a girl who was Trucy's height. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a pink, ruffled spaggetti strap tank top and white jeans, and she was talking to a blonde girl with holly leaves in her hair.

(Hollie..?) "Thank you!" I walked over to her.

"Hi!" The girl said in a bubbly voice. as she noticed me."I'm Dina Maite! What's your name?"

"I'm Apollo Justice. Nice to meet you. You witnessed the murder, right?"

"Yep! That nice detective over there told me to, like, tell you whatever!" Dina smiled.

(She seems oblivious...) "So..What did you see?" I asked.

"Well, I was walking through there to go to the food court. Then, through the darkness, I hear a scream! I immediately hid and watched as I saw the blade, gleaming even in the dark, being stabbed into the victim! The stabber was, without a doubt, Savannah." She told in her bright, bubbly voice.

(If this testimony stands true, then..)

"HOLD IT! Dina, why were you so angry when you talked about Sava?" Athena interjected.

"What are you talking about? I'm not angry at all!" She started sweating.

"Do you have a grudge of sorts against Sava?" I asked.

"..."

*BAM*

All I could see was Dina. Then, two psyche-locks appeared.

"..!" (She's not telling, eh?) The locks disappeared, and she said,

"I think you guys should leave now."

"Let's go, Athena. I don't think we'll get anything else out of her." I said, looking at the card to find the address of the orphanage.

* * *

**11:30 AM 03/05/28**

**Child's Care Orphanage**

* * *

Sounds of children playing filled the air. As Athena and I walked in, however, the children's chatter quickly changed.

"Are they adopting?"

"I don't think so, Mr. White isn't here."

"Looks like the director isn't here right now." Athena sighed.

"Are you looking for Mr. White?" I suddenly heard a voice behind me say. Turning around, I saw a young man. He looked to be a bit older than me. He had light brown hair that waved out to the sides, and a tuft of hair at the top of his head shaped like a question mark. He wore a black overcoat with the collar pulled up, and a white shirt underneath. He also had on black sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes, and he wore white gloves, black pants, and brown shoes.

"Because if you are, he's talking with Miss Savannah." He pushed up the sunglasses.

"Who are you?" I asked. He pulled out a baton.

"I apologise for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Yumihiko Ichiyanagi." He bowed.

"My name is Apollo Justice, and this one is Athena Cykes." I introduced myself and Athena, who seemed to be lost in her own world. As I said her name, she snapped out of it, and said,

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" She then started playing with her hair.

"I assume you are Miss Savannah's defense attornies?" Yumihiko asked.

(He seems pretty confident. He's also pretty polite.)

"Yes, we are. And you are the prosecutor, correct?" I replied. Yumihiko nodded.

"I look foward to seeing you in court. Well, anyways, ask me whatever!" Yumihiko smiled.

(Really? This guy is awesome!)

"Okay, so what do you have so far on the case?" I asked.

"Well, we've gotten the autospy report, so I can guess how to crime went down." He replied. "I think that after the victim got her medal, she went into the second rink. That's when she was killed."

"But how did they get the blade from the pro shop? I asked.

"They snuck out the back door of the pro shop. There's no security system back there." He explained.

"Ah." I replied, looking at Athena, who was still brushing her fingers through her hair.

(Why isn't she talking?) Suddenly, it hit me.

(Oh...)

"Anyways, is there any evidence that we should know of?" I asked, smiling at what I had just realized.

"Well, first, there is the autospy report." He handed it to us.

"ATHENA!" As I yelled her name, she snapped out of her mind.

"Ah! What, Apollo?" She said angrilly. "You didn't need to yell!" She growled.

"We have the autospy." I told her as I heard Yumihiko chuckle.

***Autospy Report added to the Court Record***

"The victim died from a stab wound to the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be found due to the cold nature of the ice rink." I read.

"Um, why does cold weather change the time of death?" Athena asked nervously.

"It slows down rigor mortis, or decomposition of the body." Yumihiko explained, pushing up his sunglasses.

"Another piece of evidence is the crime scene photo." Yumihiko handed it to us.

***Crime Scene photo added to the Court Record***

"Huh. That's a pretty cute dress the victim has on." Athena commented under her breath.

(Seriously? Her dress is what catches your eye?) "There isn't much blood on the ice." I noted.

"The crime occurred off ice." Yumihiko pointed out solemnly.

"I know. Speaking of which, that detective said that under the conditions of the crime scene, only Sava could do it." I asked.

"Yeah, about that.. I have my doubts about this case." Yumihiko took out his baton and started playing with it. "For example, the bloodstains. I talked to Miss Savannah a bit earlier. She seems too smart to not clean up the bloodstains. Which means, I don't think she did it." He put away the baton as Athena and I gasped in shock.

"Who do you suspect?" I questioned.

"To be honest, I don't have any evidence that points away from Miss Savannah." He admitted. "However, I suspect that witness."

"You mean Dina?" Athena frowned.

"Yes." Yumihiko pushed up his glasses again.

"But she's 11!" Athena objected.

"And the defendant is 6. If she can be accused of murder, a girl twice her age can commit murder." Yumihiko retorted. Athena flinched.

"That's pretty cold, don't you think?" I asked.

"The truth isn't always sunshine and rainbows." He replied. " Sometimes, the truth hurts. But we all have to deal with it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

*BAM*

All of a sudden, I could only see Yumihiko. Then, one by one, the locks apeared. 5 of them.

(5 locks? Oh boy..)

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. Is an orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness.


	11. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p5

As the locks faded away, Yumihiko said,

"I need to go now. Good luck on your investigation." As he left, I turned to Athena, smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Someone has a crush~" I sang teasingly.

"No I don't!" Athena glared at me.

"Athena. When it's obvious to me that you have a crush on someone, then you have a crush on someone." Athena looked shocked as I said that.

"True." She admitted.

"So you DO have a crush on him!" I pointed at her.

"NO! Anyways, it's not important." She changed the subject.

"Right. We should speak to Sava again." (And see what my bracelet reacted to..)

* * *

**12:05 PM 03/05/28**

**Detention Center**

* * *

"Hello again, Sava!" I smiled at the girl. "We have a couple questions for you."

"Oh! Um.. go ahead?" She smiled nervously.

(She seems a little out of it..)

"Sava? Could you repeat what you said about your schooling?" I asked, readying my bracelet.

"Um, sure? I'm homeschooled." She was obviously confused.

"GOTCHA! Sava, if you want to be found not guilty, you have to stop lying to us." I told her as she became the only one I could see, and the odd background appeared.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked, holding on to her phone.

"When you said that you were homeschooled, I noticed that your grip on your phone tightened." As I stated the last part, Sava started biting her nails nervously.

"What do you mean? My parents teach me whatever I need. That way, I have more time to skate." She squeaked.

(This is it!) "Sava, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you're lying to me again.." She started biting her nails again as I dug through the evidence.

"TAKE THAT! Sava, the detective looked up your information." I told her.

"..!" Sava started sweating as she continued to bite her nails.

"Do you recognise this card?" I held out the card to the orphanage.

"! H-how did..?" She squeaked again.

"Sava. It is impossible for you to be homeschooled. After all, you are an orphan!" I pointed at her.

"EEEK!" She yelped as she dropped her phone in shock. As everything returned to normal, she said, "You got me. I'm an orphan."

"I'm so sorry." Athena frowned. "How old were you when.." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I was 1. I don't remember it, but Mr. White told me that's how I lost my parents." She confided. "I don't want pity. That's why I lied." She confessed.

"It's okay, just please tell us the truth from now on." I told the six year old.

"On things that I can, I'll tell you." Sava promised.

(That was an odd way to put it.)

"So, can you tell me about your orphanage?" I asked.

"Sure! I was brought there when I was 1. Most of the adults there like me. For example, Mr. White, the cook, the teacher.." She stopped after that.

"Who else?" I pressed some more.

"That's all the adults there." She replied.

(What kind of orphanage has only 3 employees?) "What about the other kids?" I asked.

"I'm...Not exactly on the best terms with them. They're mean." She cringed.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked, suddenly serious.

"They push me around, call me names, curse at me.." She suddenly covered her mouth. "Uh oh, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Who won't let you say that? The prosecutor?" I asked.

"I can't say. It's not Mr. Ichiyanagi, though." She smiled. "He was so kind and patient. He listened to everything I had to say."

"We should probably keep a copy of what she said about the other kids at the orphanage." Athena told me.

*Sava's testimony written down*

(I think we should leave this topic alone for now..)

"Hey Sava!" I changed the subject. "What do you think about the prosecutor?" She immediately brightened up.

"Oh! He's amazing! He gave me candy! He was also so nice as he asked me about what I knew!"

"Can you tell us what you told him?"

*BAM*

I was greeted with the same four psyche-locks as before.

(I need to break these before getting more information.. But I don't have the evidence to break them yet.)

Then it hit me.

(But, I know another set of locks I can break.)

"See you later, Sava!" I told her.

"Y-you're leaving?" She asked.

"I need more information." I explained. "And I know where to get it."

"Okay then, come back once you have that information!" She left.

* * *

**12:30 PM 03/05/28**

**L.A Rink **

**Rink #2**

* * *

"Hello, Dina!" I said. Thankfully, she was still there.

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Smith!" She called back.

(Where did that come from...?) " Um, it's Mr. Justice, actually." I explained.

"Whoops. I messed up." Dina giggled.

(Who mixes up Justice and Smith..?)

"Anyways, I have some questions to ask you." I stated.

"Go ahead!" She smiled.

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled as I took out the magatama.

*BAM*

The two psyche-locks appeared once again, and she was the only one I could see.

* * *

**~Why you hate Sava~**

* * *

"So, Dina, why do you not like Sava?" I asked.

"Whoa, woah, woah! Let's back it up. How do you know that we are even connected? I mean, I only knew her name from the nice police here!" She pouted.

(Liar!) "Dina. I know you are connected. And this is the reason why.."

I looked through the evidence.

"TAKE THAT! Does this card look familiar to you?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes it does. I live there, after all. Why- What's with that smirk?" She looked at me.

"Guess who else said they lived there?" I was smiling now. "Savannah Lif, also known as Sava!"

"Augh!" She flinched.

I heard the sound of glass shattering as one of the locks broke.

"Okay, so we live at the same place. So what?" She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yes, we lived at the same place. That doesn't mean we talked." Dina retorted.

"I'm sorry, but that one's not going to fly." I looked for that piece of evidence..

"TAKE THAT! Sava herself told us she was being bullied." I told her.

"That's terrible!" Her eyes widened. "To be bullied because she's different.."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Know what?" She replied innocently.

"Know what she was being bullied for." As I stated those last few words, she started sweating.

"!"

"I don't know about you, but that sounds like something only one of the bullies would know." I pointed at her. "Admit it! You are one of Sava's bullies!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Her last psyche-lock broke as she screamed.

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	12. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p6

***A/N Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I've posted on Deviantart some of the character profiles so far! I only have ****Sava****, Dina, and Hollie as of now, but I'm working on the profiles for the other characters.**

**You can find the profiles in my profile. I recommend you look at those BEFORE reading this chapter. It's necessary to the plot of this case. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**~Skater**

* * *

**Athena POV**

"Why, Dina? Why would you bully a six-year old?" I demanded angrily.

"Look at me, then her. What's the difference." Dina stated.

"Her skin is darker, and-" Apollo started to say.

"Exactly! She's the only one at the orphanage like that!" Dina stated.

"I swear to god, if I wouldn't be arrested for it, I would slap you!" I snapped. Dina looked at me, and I felt surprise emanate from her.

"Are you an idiot? How would you feel if you were bullied because your skin color was different? You should be ashamed of yourself!" I practically spit out at the 11 year old. Dina felt shame for a minute, and then anger.

"It wasn't my idea, though!" She snapped back. "Not my problem, I shouldn't be blamed for it." She shrugged.

"Who's idea was it, then?" I demanded. "Who was enough of an idiot to bully a kid?"

"Don't call Hollie an idiot!" Dina snapped. She then covered her mouth. "Whoops.." She started feeling...Scared?

(Is she scared of Hollie?)

"Didn't they teach you about bullying at the orphanage?" I glared at Dina. "Even if you just stood back and watched, you are every bit as guilty of bullying as the person bullying someone."

"You know what? Screw this. I'm leaving." She ran off.

"Dina, wait!" Apollo called after her.

"No, Apollo." I put my hand on his shoulder. I was still mad at him for teasing me about having a crush on that prosecutor..

(Widget, if you blurt my thoughts, I will personally flush you down the toilet.)

**[That stupid girl! She should be ashamed of herself!]**

"For once, I agree with Widget." Apollo told me.

"I think that's all the investigating we are going to get done today." I told him.

"I don't agree. We told Sava we'd head back once we got more information." Apollo reminded me.

(Oh yeah, I forgot!)

"Let's head back!" I pushed past him as I ran for a taxi.

* * *

**1:45 PM ****03/05/28**

**Detention****Center**

**Visitor's Room**

* * *

We bumped into a certain blonde as we got there.

"Oh. It's you guys." Hollie crossed her arms and looked at us scornfully.

"We need to talk with our client." Apollo explained. Hollie blocked us from coming in.

"I'm sorry. She doesn't need to talk to you." Hollie glared at us.

"Excuse me?" I glared back at her. I heard a sigh from Apollo. "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"I'm almost the same height as you." She smirked. "It really doesn't matter in the long run who's older. I'm probably stronger than you both combined."

"You want to go there?" I demanded. "YOU WANT TO FREAKING GO THERE?"

"That's not the brightest idea." I heard Apollo mutter. "She threw a cop over her head once. The cop fell on top of me and got knocked out."

"Ha! I could pick you up!" She retorted.

"Prove it." I smirked.

"Huh?" She looked at me, confused.

"You said you could pick me up, right? Prove it! I dare you!" I told her.

"Um, maybe later...?" She ran away.

"I KNEW IT!" I yelled after her. We then went to Sava.

"Did you find that information you were talking about.?" Sava asked as soon as she saw us.

"Yes, we did, Sava." Apollo smiled. "We found someone else who probably did it, and they have a motive."

Sava froze up.

"Don't blame someone else! I told you, I did it!" Every word was practically drenched in discord.

"Sava.." My sentence trailed off.

"What?" Sava smiled at me.

"It's Dina. One of the girls who bullied you." I told her. She dropped her phone in shock again.

"O-oh really?" Sava started sweating. "Yo-you figured out who one of the people who bullied me was?"

"Yeah, we did, we figured out who did it, Sava! Why aren't you celebrating?" Apollo asked.

"I did it. Don't blame someone else for it." Sava frowned.

"Why are you trying to take the blame? Even Prosecutor Ichiyanagi doesn't think you did it." I demanded.

"I-I can't say. I'm sorry." She looked at her phone again.

(Not, I won't say, but, I can't say..?)

"You said you wouldn't hide anything from us! Sava, please tell us!"

"I said I would tell you about things that I could tell you about!" Sava yelled. "This is one of the things I absolutely cannot tell you." She lowered her voice.

"Okay, then, can you tell us about Dina?" Apollo asked.

"Dina is the only other girl in the orphanage who does a sport like I do." Sava held her phone. "She's a gymnast. And a very talented one at that."

"None of the other girls do sports?" I asked.

"They consider shopping a sport." She said. "I like shopping, but I prefer to use money towards ice time. They literally do nothing but shop and complain all day."

"Oh." (I get the sense that she isn't very girly. Also, I think she's confusing complaining and gossiping..) "Anything else?"

"She's best friends with Hollie." Sava explained, disgust in her voice. "I have no idea how she can stand her."

"Hollie isn't exactly nice to you either, I gather?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's not the nicest orphan at the orphanage." Sava confirmed.

"She didn't exactly come across as warm and welcoming." I agreed.

"Well, is there anything else you want to ask me?" Sava looked at Apollo.

"Why can't you tell us about certain things?" He demanded. "Sava, that information could be necessary to getting you aquitted!"

"But I did it! I stabbed my rival! I'll even tell you my motive!" She cried.

"Sava, please don't make my job harder than it already is. I know what the prosecution will assert your motive is." He tried to calm her down.

"B-but I thought you said he doesn't think I didn't!" Sava pointed out.

"He's doing his job, which is to get you convicted." I explained.

"Which I deserve.." She muttered.

"Look, Sava. You can tell us anything, okay? We can tell when you lie." She started biting her nails as Apollo told her that. "So it's easier to just come clean and tell us everything."

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't." Sava turned away. "I-I'm gonna leave!" She ran out before we could stop her.

"Well, that's everything we've got to investigate. Let's go back to the office." Apollo said, turning to leave.

* * *

**2:30 PM 03/05/28 **

**Wright Anything Agency**

* * *

"Hello, Polly, Athena!" Trucy greeted us as we walked in.

"Hi Trucy!" I said back as I sat on the couch. I opened Widget and started working on a psychological profile.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asked after also saying hi to Trucy.

"I'm making a psychological profile on Sava." I explained. I inserted the data into Widget, and came up with a profile.

"She is a very driven person, however, as she is a child, she is easily manipulated. If one is persuasive enough, she will do whatever they ask. She is extremely determined at anything she does and will do anything for those whom she trusts. It is hard for her to trust people, though." I read.

"Really? Then, what does that mean?" Apollo asked, frowning.

"I have absolutely no idea. But anyways, we have a trial to go to tomorrow, and we should prepare for it." I told him.

"You are absolutely correct. What do we have so far?" Apollo asked.

"Let's see.. the victim was killed in an ice rink, during the competition. The murder weapon was a skating blade, and the crime occurred off the ice. However, the body was moved onto the ice." I recited.

"Correct. Also, for some reason, Sava is faking a confession." Apollo put his finger to his forehead in thought.

"Maybe she's trying to protect someone?" I asked, flicking my earring.

"No, I doubt it. But hopefully, that will be revealed in court tomorrow." Apollo looked at me. "Are you ready, Athena?"

"You bet!" I smiled, throwing a peace sign. "The Cykes Brigade is psyched and ready to rock!"

Apollo shook his head, laughing.

"Oh, Polly! I have a magic trick!" Trucy pulled out her Magic Panties. 'one, two, and three!" She pulled the autopsy report out of her magic panties. When Apollo and I looked at her, she replied,

"What? They're legal briefs." She smiled as Apollo and I groaned at the pun.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

* * *

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	13. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 1

**9:20 AM 03/06/28**

**Defendant Lobby #2**

* * *

**Apollo POV**

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Athena was watching something on her Widget Screen, and called out,

"Do you have to do that every time?" I rolled my eyes and replied,

"Why don't you try it, Athena? Say it with me! I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"

"I'M ATHENA CYKES, AND I'M FINE!"

"YOU GUYS ARE MY LAWYERS, AND YOU'RE LOUD!" Sava yelled in her squeaky voice as she walked in. Athena and I laughed as she smiled.

"Ready for the trial today?" I asked her.

"Yep." She shifted her weight to the other foot uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Sava?" Athena asked.

"I decided to plead guilty." Sava confessed.

"What? But you didn't do it!" I retorted.

"Thank you for helping me and beliving in me. But in the end, I'm the only one who could have done it. I'm sorry." Sava bit her nails.

"Sava.." Athena was at a loss for words.

(What do we do now? My client is confessing to the crime, yet it's obvious she's lying!)

"Court will start in 5 minutes. Will the defense and defendant please head for the courtroom?" The bailif announced.

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Savannah Lif." The judge announced. "Is the prosecution and defense ready?"

"The prosecution is ready, your Honor." Yumihiko answered.

"The defense is also ready." Apollo added.

"Very well. Prosecutor Ichiyanagi, please state your opening sentence."

"Yes, your Honor. The crime occured at the local ice rink, in the middle of a competition. The victim had finished their program, and got their medal." Yumihiko stated.

"Shortly after, the victim went into one of the ice rinks that was closed. The victim was stabbed with this figure skating blade off of the ice, and the body was then moved onto the ice. Here is the autospy report for the court." He held out the folder.

"The court accepts this into the Court Record." The judge nodded. " I do have a question, though."

"Yes, your Honor?" Yumihiko asked, pushing up his sunglasses.

"If the rink was closed, how could they hold a competition there?" Ths judge asked in surprise.

(Well, I guess that could be confusing..) Apollo thought, sweating.

"You see, not the entire building was closed. Just one of the rinks. I'll show you what I mean on this diagram of the building." Yumihiko pulled out a map. "As you can see, within the building, there are two ice rinks. The first rink, rink #1, was the rink they were competiting in. Rink #2 was closed to rebuild the ice. However, people could still go through it because that is the easiest way to get to the cafè."

"The court accepts this map into the Court Record." The judge announced.

***Diagram added to the Court Record***

"Anyways, the prosecution would like to call its first witness." Yumihiko pulled out his baton and started playing with it.

* * *

A minute later, Detective Gumshoe was at the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court." Yumihiko asked.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, and I am the head detective on this case, pal." He replied.

"Detective, please testify as to the evidence found at the crime scene." Yumihiko told the detective, while tapping his baton on his hand.

* * *

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Evidence at the Crime Scene~_**

**_Well, first off, pal, there is the murder weapon, which is a figure skating blade._**

**_Next, we found bloodstains off of the ice._**

**_We also found the defendant's fingerprints on the victim's dress._**

**_You can probably see why we think the defendant did it, right pal?_**

* * *

"Wait, WHAT?" Apollo jumped back in surprise. "Her fingerprints were on Ilene's dress?"

"Yeah, pal. Sorry about that." Gumshoe frowned.

"Anyways, the defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

* * *

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Evidence at the Crime Scene~_**

**_Well, first off, pal, there is the murder weapon, which is a figure skating blade._**

**_Next, we found bloodstains off of the ice._**

**_We also found the defendant's fingerprints on the victim's dress._**

* * *

"OBJECTION! Detective Gumshoe, there's something wrong with your testimony." Apollo put his finger on his forehead in thought.

"Really? What?" Gumshoe asked.

"The defendant's fingerprints were on the victim's dress, right? Answer me this: How did they get there?" Apollo smirked, crossing his arms.

"Ah! I see where you're going with this!" Athena said.

"Well, obviously, the defendant dragged the victim onto the ice." Gumshoe chuckled.

"Really now? Well, I say that's not likely." Apollo smiled.

"Huh?" Gumshoe asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that's impossible."

"OBJECTION! Are you talking about the defendant versus the victim's physical properties?" Yumihiko asked.

"Exactly. If we look at the information about the victim, and compare it to the defendant, you'll see what I mean."

"!" Gumshoe looked surprised as he looked at the data.

"You see, the victim was 5'5, and weighed about 135 pounds. However, the defendant is only about 2'6, and weighs 25 pounds."

"Sava certainly is a petite little girl." Athena muttered to herself.

"Tell me this, detective. How do you drag someone onto the ice that is three feet taller than you and over five times your weight?" Apollo pointed at Gumshoe.

"Ah!" Gumshoe was shocked.

The court burst into chatter.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge banged his gavel. "Detective! What does this mean?"

"I'll tell you, your Honor." Apollo interjected. "It means that it was impossible for my client to kill her!"

"OBJECTION!" Yumihiko smirked. After a moment, he said,

"Actually, there is a way." He pushed up his sunglasses as he said this. "Your Honor, do you know how the skaters first practice their jumps?"

"Prosecutor Yumihiko, I don't see the relevance of this. However, no, I do not know." The judge answered.

"They use a jump harness." Yumihiko explained, presenting a picture of said jump harness. "If you look at it, it has a special mechanism, with multiple pulleys."

"!" Apollo started sweating.

(He's not going where I think he's going with this, is he..?)

"Mr. Justice. You know what pulleys do, correct?" Yumihiko looked expectantly at the defense attorney, tapping his baton on his hand.

"Yeah, they make it easier to lift things-" Apollo stopped midsentence as he realized what exactly that meant.

"Correct. With this amount of pulleys, anyone could lift anything." Yumihiko pointed with his baton. "Even if that 'thing' was five times your weight!"

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

* * *

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	14. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 2

***A/N I updated the profiles! Again, the link is in my bio. It now includes Ilene, Carrie, and Snow. Anyways, enjoy the chapter :3**

"OBJECTION! My client is too small to reach the jump harness!" Apollo interjected.

"OBJECTION! Nice try, but that's not true. There is a rope with a handle on it attached to the jump harness. The coaches hold onto it when they use the jump harness. If she were to jump and grab the handle, she could use the harness." Yumihiko pointed again as he said that.

"OBJECTION! That is only a possibility!" Apollo retorted.

"OBJECTION! Actually, we have proof. We did a fingerprint check on the handle and a luminal test on the harness part. We found blood, which is the victim's." Yumihiko countered.

"OBJECTION! The victim could have gotten a nosebleed last time they were on the jump harness!" Apollo interjected.

"OBJECTION! I wasn't finished!" Yumihiko glared at Apollo. "Anyways, we also found the defendant's fingerprints on the handle. Therefore, the jump harness was used to move the body, by the defendant!" Yumihiko pointed as he finished his statement.

"Agh!" Apollo jumped back in shock.

(Th-this guy is really good!)

***Jump harness added to the Court Record***

"Anyways, we have another witness that will prove the defendant's guilt." Yumihiko started playing with his baton.

"Really? Who?" The judge asked, surprised.

"A young girl who was walking to the cafè. She wanted to get something to eat while she watched the skating, but wound up witnessing a murder." Yumihiko smirked.

"Very well. Bring in the witness!" The judge asked.

* * *

A minute later, Dina was at the stand, standing on a box.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court." Yumhiko asked.

"My name is Dina Maite. You can say that I'm a gymnast." Dina smiled.

"A gymnast? What can you do?" The judge asked, surprised.

"You know, flips, walkovers, splits, the like." She replied casually.

(That's certainly more than I can do...)

"She says casually." Apollo whispered to Athena.

"I cannot do that.." Athena said, sweating.

"*ahem* If we were to get on with your testimony?" Yumihiko asked.

"What I saw, right?" Dina asked in a bubbly voice.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~What I saw~_**

**_Well, I was walking through there to go to the food court. _**

**_Then, through the darkness, I hear a scream!_**

**_ I immediately hid and watched as I saw the blade, gleaming even in the dark, being stabbed into the victim! _**

**_The stabber was, without a doubt, Savannah._**

"Hmm, if this testimony stands true, then I have enough to annpunce a verdict here and now." The judge closed his eyes, thinking.

"HOLD IT! I still have to cross-examine her, your Honor!" Apollo retorted.

"Oh, right! Um, the defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge told the defense attorney.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~What I saw~_**

**_Well, I was walking through there to go to the food court. _**

**_Then, through the darkness, I hear a scream!_**

**_ I immediately hid and watched as I saw the blade, gleaming even in the dark, being stabbed into the victim! _**

**_The stabber was, without a doubt, Savannah_**.

"HOLD IT! Dina, we need more information about that." Apollo frowned.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Dina smiled.

(Should I ask about what Sava did after the murder, or what time the murder occured?)

"Can you tell us what Sava did after the murder?" Apollo asked.

"Sure! She, like, started staring at the body. It was really weird. After a minute, she ran out crying." Dina frowned as she said that.

"Thank you, Dina. Please add that to your testimony." Apollo nodded.

**_After killing Ilene, she started staring at the body. A minute later, she ran away crying._**

"OBJECTION! Dina, are you sure that this what happened?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, that is totally what happened!" Dina smiled.

"Well, I am afraid that you are lying." Apollo crossed his arms and smirked.

"Huh?" She started sweating.

"You see, there are two things. The first being that the body was found on the ice. The second being that is has been proven that Sava was the one to put Ilene's body onto the ice." Apollo explained, holding a piece of paper.

"!" Dina continued sweating.

"Tell me this: How did you not see the body being moved!?" Apollo pointed at Dina.

"EEP!" Dina did a backflip, and when she landed, had a shocked look on her face.

The audience started chattering.

"Order in the court!" The judge hit his gavel. "Miss Dina! Please explain this contradiction!"

"I-I don't know why-"

"OBJECTION! Tell the truth." Yumihiko glared at Dina.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Dina retorted, hitting the stand in anger.

"There are no sides in a court of law. Everyone is working together to find the truth. And we don't tolerate liars. So tell the truth. Now." Yumihiko glared at her again.

"Okay, fine! I ran off after Savannah stabbed Ilene. I didn't see her move the body." Dina confessed.

"I don't know about you, but to me, it sounds like there's more to it than that." Athena whispered to Apollo.

"Same here." Apollo whispered back. In a louder voice, he added, "Dina, could you please testify as to the moment after the crime?"

"Hmph. Sure." Dina sounded really grumpy, and was glaring at Apollo.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~After the murder~_**

**_Let's see... Savannah had stabbed Ilene, and she was looking at her body in shock._**

**_At that point, I ran out, and ran into one of my friends._**

**_I'm afraid I really don't know much else. I'm sorry._**

"So, you don't remember much? I can understand. You had just witnessed a murder, after all." The judge thought for a moment before saying, "The defense may cross-examine the witness."

* * *

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	15. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 3

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~After the murder~_**

**_Let's see... Savannah had stabbed Ilene, and she was looking at her body in shock._**

"HOLD IT! What did the murder weapon look like?" Apollo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dina sneered. "It was a blue Ultima Matrix blade! Duh!" She rolled her eyes. "It's the same type of blade that Savannah has and everything!"

"! Please add everything you just said to your testimony." Apollo asked.

"Psh. What's the point?" Dina crossed her arms and glared at Apollo.

"Dina.." Yumihiko warned.

"Okay, okay! Jeez.." Dina muttered.

**_The murder weapon? A blue Ultima Matrix blade, obviously!_**

"OBJECTION! Dina, I would appreaciate it if you would stop hiding things from this court." Apollo crossed his arms and smirked.

"Stop speaking so cryptically!" Dina started hitting the stand again.

"You are correct. This is an Ultima Matrix blade." Apollo held out the blade.

"See? What's so bad about that?" Dina retorted.

"The problem is, the type of blade this was has never been mentioned to the court." Apollo put his hands his hips.

"! Um, w-well.." Dina started to explain.

"OBJECTION! Don't even try to say that you overheard it when the police were talking. The report on the murder weapon said that they were still looking into the type of blade." Yumihiko held out a piece of paper.

"So tell us." Apollo hit the desk. "How did you know what type of blade it was?" Apollo pointed at Dina.

"Argh!" She did a backflip once again.

"Tell us what you know!" Athena demanded.

"I can't!" Dina yelled. "I just can't!"

"What now?" Apollo asked Athena.

"Ask her to testify about her relationship with Sava and the other orphans." Athena suggested. "I heard discord when she talked about that last."

"Dina, can you testify about your relationship with Sava and the other orphans?" Apollo asked.

"Huh? The defendant and witness ard orphans!?" The judge sounded shocked.

"Sure. I have nothing to lose." Dina shrugged.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Relationship with other orphans~_**

**_Let's see.. Me and Sava don't really like each other very much._**

**_However, me and my best friend, Hollie, are pretty much inseperable!_**

**_And, I don't really talk to the other orphans much, but I'm friendly with them._**

"HOLD IT! Your Honor, may I please hold a therapy session for this witness?" Athena asked.

"Go ahead." The judge nodded.

Athena opened up the Mood Matrix.

"You remember how to use the Mood Matrix, right?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, but can you give me a review, just in case?" Apollo replied.

"Sure! So first, as you can see, there are four emotions that Widget recieves. When the green emotion lights up, the witness is happy or enjoying the memory. When the red emotion lights up, the witness feels angry. When the blue one lights up, the witness is sad or frightened by the memory."

"And when the yellow one lights up, they're surprised, right?" Apollo asked.

"Right! And when you find an unexpected emotion, you have to point out the emotion." Athena put in Dina's testimony.

**_Let's see.. Me and Sava don't really like each other very much. (Anger)_**  
**_However, me and my best friend, Hollie, are pretty much inseperable! (Happy and Fear)_**  
**_And, I don't really talk to the other orphans much, but I'm friendly with them. (Happy)_**

"Okay, so that's her emotional testimony." Athena was looking at it.

(I can never get over how cool this is..)

"And it looks like there is an unexpected emotion already!" Athena smiled and Widget turned green.

"Huh? Already?" Apollo looked at the screen.

"See how when she talks about Hollie, she feels scared?" Athena asked.

"Really? But why..?" Apollo asked.

"Well, go on and point out the emotion!" Athena said.

"GOT IT! Dina, you and Hollie are really close friends, correct?" Apollo asked.

"I said that in my testimony!" Dina retorted, hitting the stand.

"Well, then why did you feel scared when you talked about her?" Apollo asked.

"Huh? Why would I be scared of Hollie?" Dina put her finger to her chin in thought.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Apollo asked.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work." Dina crossed her arms.

"Stupid says what?" Athena suddenly said rapidly.

"Huh?" Apollo asked.

"What?" Dina asked as well. When she realized what she'd said, she added, "Hey! That's mean!"

"You are stupid! I probably know more about Hollie than you!" Athena retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, Hollie loves the color green! She also is the leader of the kids at the orphanage, and she can make people be losers at the tip of a hat! Just like Savannah!" Dina countered.

"Really? I didn't know she could make people losers. Is that why you're scared of her?" Athena asked.

"! Dammit!" Dina did a backflip in shock again.

**[DISCORD: 75%]**

"Athena, you are a genius!" Apollo told her as the audience started talking.

"I used to do that to my relatives a lot." Athena explained. "When I was studying for the bar, I realized I could do that in court as well."

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge hit his gavel. "Miss Dina! Explain yourself!"

"I don't have to do anything!" Dina retorted.

"Dina! I know exactly what you meant by that." Apollo smirked.

"!" Dina started sweating.

"TAKE THAT! Sava told us that she had been bullied. Considering what you just said, I can only say this: Hollie is the leader of a group of bullies!" Apollo pointed at Dina. "And you were in that group!"

"AAGH!" Dina did a backflip again. "O-okay! I was a bully.." Dina looked away. "But! I have no part in the murder!"

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~I am not related~_**

**_Yes, I did bully Savannah.._**

**_BUT! I am unrelated to the murder!_**

**_Why would I want to kill Ilene?_**

**_If I were to theoretically kill anyone, it would make the most sense for it to be Savannah!_**

"!" Apollo jumped back.

(She was absolutely correct!)

"Really, Dina? I would hardly call you 'unrelated'. After all, you did witness the murder, correct?" Yumihiko pointed out.

"Anyways, we have a slight problem with a mood running wild." Athena frowned.

"An out of control emotion? Which one?" Apollo asked.

"Sadness." Athena turned to Apollo. "You need to probe the cause of this. 'kay?"

"Okay." Apollo frowned at the screen, until it hit him.

(Could it be...?)

**_Yes, I did bully Savannah.._**

**_BUT! I am unrelated to the murder!_**

**_Why would I want to kill Ilene?_**

**_If I were to theoretically kill anyone, it would make the most sense for it to be Savannah!_**

"GOT IT! Dina, when talking about Sava, why did you feel so sad?"

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- A witness. An orphan, and one of the kids that bullies Sava.


	16. The Frozen Turnabout- Trial, part 4

"Huh?" Dina started sweating.

"There's only one reason that I can think of for you to feel sad when talking about Sava."

(And that reason is...)

"You feel bad for her, don't you?" Apollo asked.

"! Why would I feel bad for her? I was BULLYING her!" Dina started hitting the stand in anger again.

"It's the only plausible reason why." Apollo stood up straighter. "You had no connection with the victim, and we have already confirmed it to be sadness, not fear. If it was fear, than it would mean you were scared of Sava, which you are not." Apollo got out a piece of paper. "Dina, you were never comfortable with the bullying, were you?"

"! H-how..?" Dina did a backflip in shock once more.

**_[DISCORD: 0%]_**

**_[GOODBYE]_**

"The discord's all gone. She's telling the truth now." Athena told me.

"Miss Dina, please testify to the truth about your last two testimonies." The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Dina was looking away again.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~The truth~_**

**_The truth is.. I wish that I could be friends with Sava._**

**_I'm scared of Hollie. She's really mean, and not the best person to hang out with._**

**_But as I said before, I am unrelated! I only witnessed the murder!_**

"Ah, so you are sticking to your story about being a witness?" The judge asked. Dina nodded. "Very well. The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge announced.

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~The truth~_**

**_The truth is.. I wish that I could be friends with Sava._**

**_I'm scared of Hollie. She's really mean, and not the best person to hang out with._**

**_But as I said before, I am unrelated! I only witnessed the murder!_**

"OBJECTION! Dina, you are not just a witness!" Apollo presented the blade. "You have yet to tell us how you knew about the murder weapon! After all, if you were just a witness, you wouldn't know what type of blade the murder weapon was!"

"Eep!" Dina did a backflip in shock.

"OBJECTION! So? What is she?" Yumihiko asked, smiling.

"Dina is an accomplice." Apollo put his hands on his hips. Smirking he added, "Let me rephrase that: An involuntary accomplice."

Dina started sweating.

"Dina. Is this true?" Yumihiko asked, suddenly stern.

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Dina burst out laughing. She took a piece of dynamite out of no where.

"Hey! Ballif! Confenscate that!" The judge yelled.

"Relax, old man! It's trick TNT! It won't do anymore than give someone a face of soot." To prove her point, Dina threw it at Apollo. Sure enough, it blew up and gave him a face full of soot.

"You want to accuse me of being an accomplice? Where's your proof?" Dina demanded.

"The knife should be enough proof for you." Apollo put his finger on his forehead. He got another facefull of soot.

"For all you know, I saw that blade in the pro-shop earlier!" Dina twirled a piece of dynamite."Oy! Old man! I'm going to testify again!"

"Don't speak to me so rudly!" The judge scolded. Dina threw TNT at the judge, who dodged it.

"..Okay." The judge whimpered.

(Did he forget she's only 11!?) Apollo thought, sweating.

**_WITNESS TESTIMONY_**

**_~Why I can't be an accomplice~_**

**_First off, do you even have proof that I was an accomplice?_**

**_That knife isn't even worth crap as evidence!_**

**_For all you know, I saw a similat blade at the pro shop._**

"Go ahead and find any contradictions. Go on! I dare you!" Dina twirled a dynamite stick. "Oh, right! There aren't any!" She laughed, and threw another dynamite stick at the defense. It hit Athena this time.

"OBJECTION! Will the witness stop throwing dynamite at the defense!?" Yumihiko slammed the desk.

Dina threw dynamite at him, but he caught it and threw it back. Dina then threw it at Apollo.

(Why am I always the one to get hurt...?)

**_CROSS-EXAMINATION_**

**_~Why I can't be an accomplice~_**

**_First off, do you even have proof that I was an accomplice?_**

"HOLD IT! There's the knife." Apollo pointed out.

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dina laughed. "Are you serious?"

**_That knife isn't even worth crap as evidence!_**

"HOLD IT! That's not true. Only the killer or an accomplice would know the type of blade." Apollo held out said blade. "And you have no motive to kill."

"Then I also have no motive to be an accomplice." Dina said simply, as she brushed her fingers through her bangs.

"Ngh!" (She's right..) Apollo slammed the desk. "Not if it was involuntary!"

"HOLD IT! Jeez, why don't you listen to me! There's a perfectly good reason for me knowing what type of blade it was!" Dina retorted.

**_For all you know, I saw a similar blade at the pro shop._**

"HOLD IT! Can you prove that?" Apollo demanded.

"Can you prove I didn't?" Dina retorted. "Unlike a certain lawyer, I actually have proof I went into the pro shop!" Dina presented a reciept.

"Huh?" Apollo jumped back.

"What?" Athena looked startled.

"Wha?" Yumihiko's adoge turned into an exclaimation point. "Witness! When I talked to you, why did you not mention this!? I told you specificaly not to hide anything!"

(He did?)

***Reciept added to the Court Record***

"I'm sorry." Dina replied in a sarcastic tone. "I didn't think it mattered. I was alone in the shop, except for one employee, after all." She shrugged. "As a matter of a fact, I did see that particular blade there. And, I also saw it being smuggled out the back!"

"Please add that to your testimony." Apollo asked.

_**I did see that particular blade in the pro shop. And I saw it being smuggled out the back.**_

"OBJECTION!" Apollo smirked. "Dina, that's impossible."

"What? How?" Dina demanded.

"You just said that you were alone in the pro shop, but then you said that they were smuggling the blade out the back."

"! Whoops, I meant one of the employees put it in the back.."

"OBJECTION! There was only one employee there! And they were helping you!" Apollo pointed out. "And there's one more thing."

The court was silent after that.

"What?" Dina demanded.

"Dina, the court never brought up how the murder weapon was brought out of the pro shop." Yumihiko pulled out a piece of paper. "And the police never talked about it when they were at the rink."

"So tell us. How did you know that the murder weapon was smuggled? The only way I would think.." Apollo pointed. "Is if you were an accomplice!"

Dina was silent for a minute. Then she started singing crazily.

"Happy birthday to you~" She sang while doing backhand springs everywhere. As the song ended she landed in a giant birthday cake.

"Wait.. this is my prank cake!" She realized in horror as she saw that the candles were actually her trick dynamite! It blew up, leaving her covered in soot and frosting as the smoke faded away.

* * *

"I..I admit it! I was an accomplice!" Dina was hugging herself in fear. "But..! Sh-she blackmailed me!

'If you don't do it, I'll make your life miserable!'

, is what she told me. I swear, I didn't want anyone to die!" Dina yelled out.

"It's the same with the bullying! Sh-she was the one who made me smuggle the murder weapon. She was the one who made me fix the crime scene to implicate Savannah!"

Tear streaks cleaned off some of the soot on her face. "Savannah.. I'm so sorry!"

* * *

"Well..we now know of an accomplice to the murder. Can you tell us who was the killer?" The judge asked.

"No.. I'm sorry! I can't!" Tears fell down Dina's face. "It's not Savannah, that's all I can say."

"Very well. It looks like we will need another day. In the meantime, I would like for the defense and prosecution to find another suspect for the murder."

"Yes, your honor." Yumihiko stated.

"Got it, your honor." Apollo nodded.

"Very well. Court is adjurned for the day!" The judge hit his gavel.

To be continued...

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Reciept- One button: 1.99

Bought on: 03/05/28 at 9:45 AM

Bought by Dina Maite

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

***A/N Credits to Martial Arts Master for coming up with Dina's breakdown! **


	17. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p7

**03/06/28 3:24 PM**

**Defendant Lobby #2**

"..." Sava was looking down at her skates, a frown on her face.

"..." Athena was looking at some data on Widget.

"..." I was thinking.

(What do we do from here?)

"...Hey Sava! You can't say you did it now!" Athena smiled.

"...She lied." Sava stated. "Not about the accomplice part, but the killer not being me part."

(Are you kidding me!? She's still pretending she did it?)

"Sava, there's no way that you did it." Athena told her. She took a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Dina's testimony. I have a feeling this will come in handy." Athena told me.

"Thanks." I replied.

***Dina's testimony added to the Court Record***

"Let's go investigate, Apollo." Athena smiled.

**03/05/28 3:56 PM**

**L.A Rink**

**Rink #2**

"Brr, it's cold in here." Athena commented, shivering in her suit.

"It's not so bad." Apollo shrugged.

"Hey, we should all go ice skating after this case!" Athena suggested.

"I'll pass. Ice and I don't work together." I told her.

"Aww.. Okay, me, the Boss, and Trucy will ice skate, and you'll come with us and watch!" Athena put one fist in her other hand.

(She's not going to give up, is she..?)

"Why do you not want to skate? Afraid you'll break the ice with someone?" Athena joked. Rolling my eyes at the pun, I replied,

"It gives me the chills." Athena groaned at the pun.

That's when I noticed something next to a box. I frowned lightly, and walked towards it. I gasped in surprise when I saw it.

"What is it, Apollo?" Athena frowned.

"Look at this." I told her, showing her what was in my hand.

"This is...!" She gasped.

"A holly leaf and berry. I can only think of one person this could belong to." I finished.

(The question is, why was it here?)

*Holly leaves added to the Court Record*

"You know, this could mean that she was here at the time of the crime." Athena suggested.

"Yeah, but we need proof that it was left there at the time of the crime." I sighed.

"Good point." Athena sighed.

"Hello there." Athena jumped at the voice. We turned around to see Yumihiko!

"Oh! Hi!" Athena smiled and blushed.

(She isn't proving that she doesn't like him..) I hid a smile as I also said hi.

"I'm investigating further. I interrogated Dina, and she told me that the killer left something at the crime scene. It fell off of her, and she decided not to tell her." Yumihiko explained.

(Could it be..?)

"Is this what you're talking about?" I asked, presenting the holly leaves.

"! That's it!" Yumihiko's adoge turned into an exclaimation point again. "Do you know who those belong to?" He added, looking at me.

"I have an idea..." I told him as I looked through the profiles.

"TAKE THAT! Hollie has holly leaves in her hair." I showed him her profile.

"One moment, please." He stepped away.

"He's on the phone." Athena noted.

"Hello, Mr. White. I was wondering if I could borrow Hollie Dai for a bit. I need to ask her about something." He paused for a second. "For now, she's not a suspect. We found some traces on the crime scene that belong to her, though. Refusing interrogation places a lot of suspicion around her." He stopped again. "Thank you." He hung up and walked back. "I need to get going. Anything you want to ask me?"

As both me and Athena said no, he left.

"Why don't we go talk to this 'Mr. White' Prosecutor Ichiyanagi keeps talking about?" I asked.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Athena pushed past me and ran for a taxi.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

***A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter D: I've been busy. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I start school in 1 week. ONE. WEEK. It's crazy! I mean, it feels like summer just started O_o Because of this, I may need to cut back on updates. It honestly depends on how much homework I have. So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day :)**

**~Skater**


	18. The Frozen Turnabout- Investgation, p8

** 03/06/28 4:25 PM**

**Child's Care Orphanage**

* * *

"Hello?" Athena called out. The other kids were outside playing, though.

"Hello there." Athena and I jumped at the voice. They turned around to see a man. He looked to be about 30 years old, and had shaved hair that was growing back in brown, and light brown eyes. He wore a black suit as well.

"Hello, sir." I said.

"Hi!" Athena smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you here to adopt a child?" The man asked.

"No, we were looking for a 'Mr. White'." I explained.

"You're looking at him. My name is Cody White." Cody introduced himself.

"I'm Apollo Justice, and this is Athena Cykes." I introduced myself and Athena.

"What did you need?" He asked.

I decided to ask him about himself before anythng else.

"So, you are the owner of this orphanage? Sava mentioned you." I asked.

"You've met with Sava?" Cody inquired.

"Yeah, she's my client." I explained.

"Yes, I remember Mr. Ichiyanagi telling me about you guys." Cody commented.

(He did?)

"Sava told me that you were there when her parents died." I changed the subject. His smile dropped.

"Yes, I was. I was a close friend of her parents." He sat down, and motioned for us to do the same.

"We were all talking." He started. "Telling jokes, laughing, just hanging out. Sava's parents had taken her along." I noticed a smile in his eyes as he recalled the good memory. Then, he hesitated as if he just wanted to stay on this, a couple of good friends hanging out.

"But then, that's when it happened. We drove near a club. Two people were arguing. They were probably the bartender and a customer, now that I think about it. The customer was obviously drunk, but he got into the driver's seat anyways." Cody hesitated again. "...He started driving, and hit us at twice the speed we were going at. Sava's father died immeadiatly, and her mother died in the hospital. I had a broken arm, but otherwise, I was unharmed. Sava was the luckiest. She made it unharmed other than a scar on the side of her head. Her bangs cover it." Cody stopped for a moment.

"They were going to put her with foster parents, who I don't even know how they passed the test for fostering, but I stepped in. I said that I owned an orphanage, and that I had for the last 6 years at the time. They agreed to put her with me." Cody finished. "Sava is the sweetest girl at the orphanage. As a matter of a fact, here." He gave us an envelope. "Give this to her after the trial. I have faith in you. You will get her off the hook."

"What's in it?" Athena asked.

"You'll find out." Cody replied. "Also, I'll be testifying tomorrow.

"Thank you for telling us this." I nodded in graditude.

"No problem." Cody smiled.

"What's the story behind Hollie?" Athena asked.

"Oh. She was disowned by a rich couple when she was 8." Cody said. "Apparently, she was the most spoiled kid ever, she threw a tantrum over the most stupid things, and her parents didn't even want her."

"It can't be that bad!" Athena retorted.

"Her mother bought her a $200 toy bear, and she threw a fit because it was the wrong color." Cody replied.

"I stand corrected." Athena was surprised.

"What about Dina?" I asked as well.

"Dina was a runaway. Her mother was a teenager, and she was abusive towards Dina. The two became friends because they were both abandoned." Cody answered sadly. "You have to feel bad for Dina. I mean, her mother abused her, and Hollie is verbally abusive and possesive."

"Ah." Athena looked like she was going to cry.

"Thank you again." I replied.

"No problem. Now, I have to go get Hollie." Cody left.

"What next?" Athena asked.

"We go talk to Sava." I replied.

* * *

**03/06/28 6:30 PM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sava greeted us.

"Hey Sava. Mr. White told us about your parents." I replied.

"Oh. Did he tell you about my scar?" She asked, lifting her fringe to show a small scar.

"Yes, he did." I replied. "We also found evidence showing that you are innocent."

"I did it. That's impossible..!" Sava hugged herself.

(Okay, that's it! Time to take down those locks!)

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.

***A/N It's time for..**

***drumroll***

**BAD JOKE OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Q: Why was the sand wet?**

**A: Because the seaweed!**


	19. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p9

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled as I presented the magatama.  
*BAM*  
immediately, the four psyche-locks appeared.

**~ Why you're confessing~**

"Sava, why are you confessing to the crime?" I asked.  
"I did it. Why else would I confess?" She retorted.  
"Sava, please stop lying." I asked.  
"!" Sava started biting her nail.  
"You are not the killer. And here's why.." Where was that evidence?  
"TAKE THAT! Dina stated in her confession, 'I was an accomplice!' and 'Sava is innocent!'. Sava, even Dina says you are innocent."  
One of the locks broke.  
"In that case, if you didn't do it, who did?" I asked.  
"...I-I can't say." Sava started playing on her phone. "I'm sorry!"  
"Hmm.." (I wonder if I can guess?)  
"Sava. Is this who the real killer is?" I looked through the profiles.  
"TAKE THAT!" I presented the profile of Hollie Dai.  
"Eeeeeeep!" Sava dropped her phone in shock.  
Another lock broke.  
(So, Athena and I were right..)  
"Please, Sava. You can't hide anything else from us. Please." I begged.  
"She t-told me not to say anything.." Sava bit her nail again.  
"...!" (Does this mean...?) I thought of the reasons why.  
"Sava. You were blackmailed, weren't you?" I asked.  
"..Yes. Mr. Justice? I'm done hiding things." Sava looked up, a far off look in her eyes. "I don't want to lie anymore."  
The last two locks broke.

"I'll tell you what happened. I went into rink 2 to go to the cafè. But, That's when I saw it: Hollie pulling a figure skating blade out of Ilene's body. I gasped, and she saw me." Tears started forming in her eyes.  
"Sh-she..."

**Sava**** POV**

Hollie ran over and slapped me.  
"Ow!" I yelped.  
"Shut up, you dumbass." Hollie retorted. I had to tilt my head back to look at her.  
"Now, go be a useful little bitch and go grab that jump harness." Hollie pointed to it.  
"Why?" I asked innocently, though I knew well what she wanted it for.  
"Get it through that thick-ass head of yours. You are going to put her body on the ice." Hollie sneered.  
"Wh-wha?" (She's going to make me put the body on the ice? I thought she wanted to put it on the ice herself!)  
"Oy! You! Help me out here!" Hollie called to someone. I recognised the brown hair and bangs from a distance. Dina.  
"Give her a slap for me. I don't want to touch this dirty piece of shit anymore than necessary." Hollie told her.  
"Huh?" Dina looked surprised.  
"Ugh. Not this shit again." Hollie rolled her eyes. "Listen up, bitch, because I am not going to say it twice. Hit her. Or else."  
Dina flinched. "O-okay!" She slapped me, and it knocked me to the ground.  
(Gymnasts are very strong, after all.)  
I ran to where the harness was and pulled it to where the body was. I then grabbed her dress to try and put her in the harness, eventually putting it on the ice. When I finished, Hollie walked up to me.  
"Listen up, runt, you are going to admit to this crime." Hollie told me. "No matter what."  
"Wh-what?" I asked, confused.  
"Otherwise, I swear to god, I will fucking kill you." She glared at me. "Understood?"  
I knew she was serious. Given the chance, she would have killed me without hesitation. I slowly nodded, feeling tears stream down my face.  
I had never seen the look in her eyes colder, nor had I felt more scared than I had at that moment.  
"Aww, is the little shit crying? Ha! Typical." Hollie pushed me down, and my chin hit the ground, hard. As I looked up, I noticed Hollie had left, and Dina was still there.  
"Savannah.." She looked at me with regret in her eyes, and turned around and left.

**Apollo POV**

Sava was silent after her confession. Athena had a shocked look on her face, and I know I did as well.  
"Hollie also visited me several times to remind me and threaten me further." Sava looked away, and I saw the tears streaming down her face.  
"You told this to Mr. Ichiyanagi?" I asked. She nodded.  
"PLEASE! I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused!" Sava burst out. "I didn't do it!"  
"It's fine! I would have done the same thing in your shoes.." Athena frowned, looking to the side.  
"We'll make sure Hollie doesn't visit you anymore." I promised.  
"Thank you..." Sava looked away. She then left.  
"Maybe we should talk to Dina?" Athena suggested.  
(Good idea..)

**COURT RECORD**

EVIDENCE

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Hates Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.

***A/N Next time: We talk to Dina.  
Also, I just realized that ****Phoenix**** is not in the Court Record... Oh well, I'm too lazy to change it now XD****  
Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	20. The Frozen Turnabout- Investigation, p10

After asking the people in charge to not let Hollie in to see anyone, we went to see Dina.

Dina was frowning, looking at the floor.

"Dina?" She looked up at Athena's voice.

"Oh. It's you." Dina looked down again.

"We wanted to talk to you." I explained.

"...Go ahead." Dina said lifelessly.

(Her confession must have taken a lot of confidence... Either that or it was a faćade.)

"Dina, was this how the murder went down?" I told her what Sava had said.

"...Yes." Dina confirmed.

"Are you okay? You seem less... peppy." Athena frowned.

"I'm fine, it's just.." Dina turned away. Before we could say anything else, she hit the table.

"I'm so sick of Hollie telling me what to do! What Savannah told you she said to me was the least offensive thing she's ever said to any of the orphans." Even I could see the anger and frustration in her eyes, and hear it in her voice."She has the least tragic backstory of all of us, and yet, she acts like a little angel around adults, like she has the worst backstory! And when none are around, she is the worst human in the entire world." Dina ranted.

"Aren't the employees aware of this?" Athena asked.

"Yes! However, literally nothing they've tried has worked, so they try and get as many of us out of the orphanage as much as possible." Dina answered. "They try to get all of us involved in some sort of sport or something. They were way more successful with the boys, though. Me and Sava are the only girls who do sports."

"How often do you guys do your sports?" I asked.

"I'm at the gymnasium about 13 hours a day. For Savannah, she's at the ice rink about 14 and a half." Dina explained.

(Jeez! No wonder she's in freestyle 10 at age six!)

"What about school?" Athena asked.

"We usually have school where we do homework for about an hour or so, then we do our sports." Dina answered. "Anyways, some of the other girls have discovered cheer and dance, but haven't asked to do thise sports yet. So they mostly go shopping. And some girls were in a sport, then they were injured and couldn't do that sport anymore." Dina explained.

"On another note, what do you think about Sava?" I changed the subject.

"I wish we were friends. But I'm in prison until my trial to prove I was blackmailed, and Savannah is likely going to get off the hook." Dina admitted.

(So even Dina has confidence in us..)

"Hey Dina? We know someone who can take your case!" Athena smiled. She told Dina about Mr. Wright.

"He's in the middle of a case, but he's almost done!"

"I'll have to ask. Thank you!" Dina beamed.

(That's one less problem on my back. Thanks, Athena!)

"Thank you for talking to us, Dina." I thanked her.

"No problem. I just want to see her get justice for her crimes." Dina shrugged. "Also, can you ask the people in charge to keep her from visiting me?"

"Sure! We already asked to keep her from visiting anyone." I notified her as we left. We were greeted by a whiny shout.

"What do you mean I can't visit her!? She's my best friend!" Hollie had on an angel face and some fake tears.

"I'm sorry, but I was told not to let you visit." The receptionist explained, oblivious.

"B-but I want to see Dina and Savie-doll!" Hollie blubbered.

"No means no." The receptionist sounded tired.

(Savie-doll? I don't think she'd like that name..)

"Who asked you not to?" Hollie asked innocently.

"Her lawyers." The receptionist replied. Hollie went over to us, and I saw Athena cringe.

"Is this about my behavior earlier?" Hollie asked innocently.

(When she tried to prevent us from seeing Sava..)

"I'm sorry! I was mad because Savannah yelled at me. Can you believe that?" Hollie had a look of innocence on her face.

(If I didn't know what she was capable of, I would believe that look..)

"No." Athena glared at the girl.

"But she did! She's confessing, isn't she?" Hollie asked. "She's a mean person over all!"

Suddenly, my bracelet tightened.

(Knew it..)

Hollie pushed past us and ran outside.

"She was lying. My bracelet reacted to that last statement." I told Athena.

"Well, it looks like that's going to have to be settled in court." Athena sighed.

* * *

**8:30 PM 03/06/28**

**Wright Anything Agency**

* * *

"Hi, Polly, Athena!" Trucy greeted us. She was doing homework on her computer.

"Hey, Trucy!" Athena greeted her back.

"How was the investigation?" Trucy asked.

"Sava is no longer confessing to the crime, and we found out who the real killer is." I explained.

"Awesome!" Trucy smiled. Mr. Wright came in as well.

"Hello, Apollo, Athena. How was the investigation?" He asked.

I restated what I had told Trucy. Phoenix was opening his mouth to talk, when he was interupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKK!" I heard a feminine voice yell. A girl ran in. Her black hair was done up in a bun surrounded in pearls, and she had a necklace with more pearls on it and an orange magatama. She wore elegant gold robes, with pink accents, and brown sandals.

Mr. Wright had a shocked look on his face.

"Maya!?" He asked in shock.

To be continued...

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

Competition Schedule - The schedule that says who is going next in a competition

Blade - The murder weapon. The same type of blade Sava showed me and Trucy in the pro shop. Has Sava's fingerprints on it.

Blood stains- Found at the crime scene. The killer obviously didn't know to clean up the stains.

Card- A card with the address to the orphanage where Sava lives.

Autospy Report- The victim died due to a stab wound in the stomach. An accurate time of death was unable to be decided due to the cold.

Crime Scene Photo- A picture of the crime scene.

Sava's Testimony- "The other kids push me around, call me names, and curse at me..."

Diagram- A map of the L.A rink.

Jump Harness- A harness the skaters use to practice jumps. Used to move the body.

Dina's Confession- "I was an accomplice! But I was blackmailed! It's the same with the bullying. I never wanted anyone to die! I rearranged the crime scene to implicate Savannah, and smuggled the murder weapon."

Holly leaves- Found at the crime scene. Belongs to Hollie.

Envelope- Mr. White said to give this to Sava after her trial.

**PROFILES**

Trucy Wright (16)- The daughter of my boss. Loves magic.

Athena Cykes (18)- My co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

Ilene Dover (15)- One of the skaters. Freestyle 9 level. The victim in this case, and rivals with Savannah.

Savannah Lif (6)- Another one of the skaters. A prodigy. Freestyle 10 level. The suspect in this case, and rivals with Ilene. An orphan.

Hollie Dai (12)- Seems to hate Savannah. Very cold to others. The leader of a group of bullies.

Dick Gumshoe (40)- The detective in charge of this case.

Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (25)- The prosecutor in charge of this case. A lot nicer than most prosecutors.

Dina Maite (11)- An involutary accomplice. An orphan. One of the kids who bullies Sava, despite her not wanting to.

Cody White (30)- The owner of the orphanage.


End file.
